Switching Sides (Reupload)
by Bloodyjesus
Summary: The girls fail on a scene for Sikowitz, but the teacher has a plan for that -It involves the most of the characters but it focus on the 4 girls - This is a very updated version of my first story "Switching Sides" it has a different format (easier to understand) better descriptions of the situations and it may have some new chapters, but i'm still not sure about that)
1. Chapter 1: Sikowitz' Special Exercise

**First of all i want to thank my friend MagicalInsanity for helping me to re-upload this with a better format, be sure to check his profile.**

_Disclaimer: _Victorious Belongs to Dan and Nickelodeon, this story it's kinda crazy so read it on your own risk, hope you enjoy this updated version :)

**Switching Sides**

**"Sikowitz' Special Exercise"**

"NO, NO, NO," Sikowitz began yelling suddenly, "STOP."

"What?!" Jade snapped, clearly upset; it was a miracle if she was anything but.

"Jade, you're supposed to be Cat's best friend in the scene," the teacher said, sighing, "yet you're acting as if you hate her..."

"Who says I'm acting?" She glanced at the redhead, sneer in place, "I really hate her."

"You're so mean," Cat said, sounding sad and pouting for good measure.

"Jade," Sikowitz began, narrowing his eyes on the pale teen, "you'll be an actress or a singer, I dunno, but out there, you'll find people that you don't like, but if you want to succeeded," he looked at the class, "you'll have to work with them, whether you want to or not."

"Yes," Tori intervened; the teacher rolled his eyes, that last part was for all of them. Kids! "You don't have to be a gank with everyone."

"_You don't have to be a gank with everyone._" Jade mimicked in that southern belle accent reserved for the Latina.

"I don't talk that way!" Tori was getting a tad mad...

"Enough!" Sikowitz interrupted, clearly upset. "Jade, Cat, sit down; I need you to understand what I'm talking about."

"But I was acting like Jade's friend," the redhead whined on her way back to her seat.

"You always act as if you were friends with everyone, Lil' Red," Andre said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat demanded, clearly upset.

"Uh, nothing!" He replied, a little weirded out, "what I mean is that you're nice with everyone..."

"Thanks!" And just like that, she became bubbly again.

"Not like that wicked witch of the west, she only wants to make human soup," Rex said, proud of his input; the ventriloquist covered the puppet's mouth, clearly not willing to inquire in said female's wrath.

"Alright, alright!" Sikowitz began, mildly upset that the class was getting out of hand, so to apace himself he took a coconut from behind a bookcase, bendy straw already in place, "enough talk, I need to show you how a real actor must do their job, even if they hate their co-star. I need a new pair..."

His gaze skimmed the prospects, stopping to look at the Latina, then his eyes continue looking at the other prospects, but right then, someone knocked on the door and suddenly, Trina was inside.

"Hey, Sikowitz!" She called, "principal Helen wants-"

"Trina!" The teacher interrupted her, "just the one I was looking for! Please, come over with your much more talented sister Tori..."

"But Helen asked me to-" She froze, as did her sister; the youngest Vega had no death wish, and her teacher was sending her to the slaughter house... "Hey! Did you say-"

"I'll handle Helen later, just do as told," he replied, waving his free hand as though he really didn't care why the eldest Vega was there and taking a sip from his coconut; the girls did as told as everyone stared at their nutty teacher, extremely confused. "Now then, I want you two to do the scene Cat and Jade failed."

"But I don't even know what it was about", Trina said, inclining her head in puzzlement.

"Just act together!" He replied, exasperated. "Action!"

"Uh..." Tori began, clearly not knowing how or where. "What's up, Angela?"

"Who?" Replied her sister, more puzzled than before.

"You're supposed to be Angela!" Tori whispered, feeling a blush of shame creep, "and my name is Lindsay and you're my best friend."

"Oh, I get it," Trina said, "let's start again".

"Okay!" The youngest Vega began, even more embarrassed, "so, what's up, Angela?"

"Nothing Lindsay," the eldest replied in her usual uppity tone, "I'm fabulous, as always."

"Trina!" Tori couldn't believe this was happening; what did they expect though? "You're supposed to say you're very sad!"

"Well, nobody told me that," was the snapped response, "how do you expect me to know?"

"Ugh, you're _amazing_!" Tori replied, sarcasm evident, as well as her mild anger.

"I know." Of course, the eldest would take it another way.

"This didn't end as you expected," Beck began, obviously speaking to their teacher, who kept watching the exchange with mild interest, sipping from his usual drink, "did it?"

"No, not really," he replied with a sigh, covering his eyes with his free hand, "but... It does give me an idea. Tori, Trina, take a seat please."

"But I must return to my class," the tanned female began, puzzled.

"It will only take a minute," Sikowitz said with a strained smile, "please take a seat."

She sat besides her sister, oblivious at how upset said girl was with her for ruining the scene. The teacher didn't pay any mind to it either, far to focused on his vision for the moment.

"Well," he began, taking another sip, "since no one seems to understand what I'm trying to explain, I'll have to work on it.

"Tori, you'll be Trina, Trina, you'll be Tori, Jade, you'll be Cat and Cat, you'll be Jade."

"Yay!" The redhead cheered. "I get to be mean all day!"

"Wait," Tori began as the other two stared at the insane man, "you want us to act as the other?"

"Nope," he replied mysteriously.

"Then what do you mean, Sikowitz?" Jade demanded, her voice still sounding as bored as ever.

"Oh you'll see," he replied, sporting a very strange and terrifying smile that made the Latinas squirm; Cat was too lost to see and Jade was impervious to it all, craning an elegant eyebrow.

"I think your drink finally made you cross the line", Trina replied, getting up slowly, her eyes never leaving the insane man, clearly terrified, "whatever, I got to go. If I get in trouble..."

"I'll talk with your teacher," the man replied, nonchalant, waving a hand to dismiss her.

Just then, the bell rang and it was clear that no one wanted to be left behind. Most were scared, specially over his last remark, while others were confused. The redhead was slightly scared, since she caught the last comment.

"So I guess it's official now," Robbie began, frowning a bit. "Sikowitz lost it."

"You ever doubted his madness?" Andre asked, a little freaked out.

"That was terrifying," Tori added, clearly worried; unlike the boys, she was in the midst of it all.

"Yeah, that was odd," Cat added, "even for him..."

"Look who's talking about odd behavior," Rex began, tone thick with irony, "teakettle calling the pot black?"

"Rex!" Exclaimed the ventriloquist, clearly upset, "if you don't stop insulting Cat, I'll backpack you!"

"Fine!" The puppet snapped, "I'll keep my trap shut..."

"I agree with Cat," said Beck, looking pensive and worried at the same time, "Sikowitz has always been strange, but today, he was terrifying..."

"Ugh, you're making too much of it," Jade began, rolling her eyes as she went to her locker, "he's only trying to scare us just so that we act as he wants."

"Well, it's working," Tori said, still worried, not minding the Goth's scoff, "what do you think, Trina?"

Just then, the eldest Vega sibling was walking down the hall, drinking some coffee, as if she hadn't been scared out of her wits a few moments ago. "What about?"

"What Sikowitz told us?" Asked the redhead, uncertain.

"Oh, that... Yes well, I always knew he was mad, but I owe him my entrance to Hollywood Arts, so I respect him some way." She began walking away, waving a bit, leaving her sister confused in her wake. "Adieu!"

"Well, I think Jade's right," André began, shrugging at the inquiring eyes, "he just acted like that so you would get scared and act better together."

"I hope you're right..." Tori said with a sigh, still unconvinced.

Afterwards, they all had a normal Monday, or as normal as it could get in Hollywood Arts. Jade and Tori, arguing, Cat as bizarre as always, and Trina being as exasperating as always.

The day continued, with the Vega siblings going home together, having a usual afternoon. But once dinner time arrived, things began getting strange.

The family sat around the table, enjoying the company and presence of the other, when Mr. Vega said he had an announcement to make.

"Wait," Tori said, looking around and noticing only she and her sister had plates, "you guys aren't eating dinner with us?"

"No," he replied; nothing in his tone or his facial expression gave away what was about to happen, "something happened."

"What?" Asked their youngest, clearly worried; Trina ate happily, clearly not minding whatever news would be.

"Your mother needs to go see your aunt Sonya," he replied, still far too stoic, "she's sick and we need to leave as soon as possible. Neither of you can come, since you both got school tomorrow."

"Oh," both teens replied, but Tori, of course, had to add, "hope she's fine."

"She will be," their mother assured them, "it's just flu, but since today she'll be alone, I want to take care of her for the night."

"Okay mom," Tori replied softly, then looked at her father, "what about you dad?"

"Crime never rests," he replied, his mask leaving and revealing a rather tired police officer, "we have a rather thick case in our hands..."

"Go take care of the city," Trina said fondly, then waved at them both, "and aunt Sonya; we'll be okay for one night."

"Okay, call us if anything happen," Holly instructed them seriously as she picked her purse and walking towards the door besides her husband.

"We will," Trina promised.

"Please, don't make a disaster;" David was begging them with his eyes, then these became serious as he finished, "you know the drill, no parties, and no boys."

"Say hi to aunt Sonya from my part," Tori added weakly a second before the door closed, meanwhile her sister scowled at their father's parting words.

They sat in silence, eating their dinner dinner slowly. Suddenly, the youngest gasped and dropped a spoon full of mashed potatoes. Wincing, she took hold of her head and, as usually happened during those rare occasions, the eldest looked at her so concern.

"What's wrong Tori?" She asked softly; the girl in question wasn't sure if it was because she was _actually_ worried for her, or because she was the eldest, and was afraid of taking such responsibility.

"Just," another wince and the skinny sibling had to take a breath, "feeling a tad bit dizzy..."

"Oh," asked the older sister a little worried do you want me call mom or dad?

"No, no" said the skinny girl with another wince and taking a deep breath before keep going "I just... need to rest"

"Oh..." That was her best reply? "Why don't you go to bed?" Huh? Maybe Trina wasn't feeling good either. "I'll take care of the dishes."

"Are you okay?" Tori asked as confused as her sister; she never liked to wash the dishes, so it was really weird to hear the offer coming from her.

"Duh!" The eldest sneered at the other mildly, but her confusion was obvious; clearly, she had no idea why she had offered, "if my little sister's feeling sick, the least I can do for her is to wash the dishes," a mild glare just had to be given, "you'll owe me one."

"Um, thanks Treen," but the offer made was worrisome; since when did Trina-

As soon as she stood, she felt the world tilting and all thought process was muted as she did her best not to fall. Wincing and a gasp later, she managed to leave the table, as well as Trina, behind. She was hardly able to walk, let alone go up the stairs. She felt sick, really sick, far too dizzy for it to be normal, and felt the need to empty her belly from her barely eaten dinner.

Barely able, the youngest Vega managed to enter her room, changed to her pjs, and not even bothering with the covers, she fell on her mattress and covered her face. She thought she heard plates breaking, but she was too tired and too sick to be able to do something about it. She was certain that, if she even tried to stand, she would faint; everything was spinning around her, and before she could do anything, even think, she fell asleep. Most likely, she blacked out.

**Some points:**

**-Sorry for making so many updates to this chapter, we're making it as better as possible for you to enjoy, if there's still any mistake here, please let me know so i can fix it right away**

**-Im still planning to make a Harry Potter and Victorious crossover, i finally got some help but any other is appreciated too**

**-Thanks for reading this, and i hope this format it's better than the first one.**

**-I'm re-writing this with my friend MagicalInsanity, since we are a little busy i'll take a longer time to update chapters, but we'll do our best to make it as quick as possible**

**-Don't forget to check MagicalInsanity's profile for some good stories :)**

**-Reviews welcomed and appreciated ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Family Bonds

**Chapter 2: Family Bonds**

"Oh, we're finally home," said my sister, visibly annoyed and opening the door. "I had a terrible day at school; ugh, its exhausting being so awesome all the time."

"You're not the only one tired," I replied distractedly, knowing that Trina wouldn't care at all either way.

"I'm so sorry Tori," and this surprised me; maybe she was finally caring?

"Uh, okay?" Better to play it safe; she confused me, but her interest made me kinda excited.

"Because I obviously overshadowed you at the scene," her condecending tone and rolling of eyes pained me; I should have known that. "I'm sorry for being such a good actress but I do have a reputation to keep, you know?"

"Yeah, you have a reputation" a reputation of being annoying and talentless; yes, it sounded horrible (and it was), but it's also true. "My day was terrible because of Sikowitz..."

"For that random stuff he said?" She asked me; not worried at all, she sat down to watch tv. "Oh silly Tori, he's just trying to scare us, you know, making us take the acting more seriously," her nonchalance made me feel worse; how could she just dismiss it?

"Well, he managed to scare me," I hugged myself, wincing at the memory.

Cat and Jade were making a scene, they were supposed to act like best friends but Jade, as usual, was a gank to Cat and messed up their scene acting... Normally, Sikowitz got a little upset about that, but managed to relax with some coconut water; he took said fruit from behind a shelf. Afterwards, he told us that we had to learn to work with everyone, no matter how much we disliked the person. Taking aside the fact that I was generally liked, I ignored his words. As if intentionally provoking Jade, he said I would show her what he meant, and forced me to repeat the scene, with Trina of all people! I still got mad at her timing, her terrible timing. All Sikowitz said afterwards, was that we had to do better than Jade and Cat.

I didn't get it. How could he possibly think that Trina was a better actress than Jade or Cat? Perhaps his coconut was spoiled, _again_, or maybe he still had a little hope on my sister's acting skills, and if he had it, maybe he lost it after the scene. Who could blame him? As expected, Trina completly messed up the scene, and the worst part was that Sikowitz was very dissapointed on us. I felt kinda guilty but, who in their 5 senses would pick Trina to show how to act? Yes, the coconut was either rotten, or someone had spiked it. Anyway. After that little fiasco, Sikowitz said that we should understand what he meant, said he had an idea and then he told us the words that kept me worried all day:

"Tori, you'll be Trina, Trina, you'll be Tori, Cat, you'll be Jade and Jade, you'll be Cat."

I knew that words like this weren't meant to sound scary or terrifing at all, but the expresion on his face as he said them was so creepy and weird, that I'm still worried for us. To top it all, when Jade asked if we had to act like each other... His reply, a simple and dry "No" along with that psycho smile... I shivered, certain that his face will haunt me on my dreams. How terrible that this was to be so...

"Tori! Snap out of it!" Trina snapped, snapping her fingers in front of my face, and I blinked quickly, trying to regain my senses.

"Sorry," it was all I could muster, and after collecting my wits, I confessed, "I Just can't stop thinking about Sikowitz."

"You know, I think Jade's right" she began; was the world coming to an end? Surely, my sister agreeing with Jade had to be a sign of an imminent Apocalypse; I'm too young too die... "He's just trying to scare us so we can act better together, he wants us to take acting just as seriously as he does."

"Maybe you're right," but I said this merely to appease her; truth was, this nagging feeling just wouldn't leave.

I excused myself and left for my room, focusing on homework and remembering that, somehow, I managed to make a pretty good script at Gradstein's class and he excused me from doing homework (which is weird comming from him, but you know, weird in a good way). Since I didn't have to worry about his homework, which was the hardest, I could finish everything else with ease, and so I started thinking about Sikowitz, pretty much against my will. I was still kinda worried about his attitude, thinking that, perhaps, I could call someone to ask their opinion. With this in mind, I took my phone and began scrolling through my contact list:

Andre ... He agreed with Jade and Trina, and if I call him, he'll tell me the same things my sister told me already (but in a nicer tone). I didn't care about being said the same thing again, even if it was _nicely_; it wouldn't make the feeling go away.

Beck... He agreed with me that Sikowitz was way weirder today, but he also thougth the same as the others. Useless then.

Cat... She was as scared as me, but it wouldn't be a very good idea to call her, I'll most likely end being the one who listened instead of _being_ listened.

Jade... She would make fun of me. Worst. Idea. Ever!

Robbie... Ew. I shuddered at the thought; no way in chiz.

Sinjin... How in tarnation did his number appear in the first place?!

Trina... I talked with her already and it didn't helped.

Frustrated, I threw the phone away from me in disgust, giving up on the insane idea. It was better to stay on my bed, lay down, stare at the ceiling and think about Sikowitz' behaviour and his words began spinning around my head. His smile made me whimper in fright, but his words were still the worst part, and as I focused on them, I noticed that they just didn't make any sense. What if everyone was right? Was I being paranoid about it all? I huffed and sat; clearly it wasn't helping me in any way. I had to do something or I was about to go insane... A shower! A shower would help me out, it could help me relax and try to forget it all. With that in mind, I took a rather quick shower; my plan for a long and warm one was ruined. Trina needed her shower, and decided to force me out. A flush of the toilet later and I screamed as cold water hit me, and I left the bathroom. Irritated, I thought about returning the favor, but thought better of it. I wasn't about to start a water fight with her, not because she would win, but because I couldn't bring myself to just do it. By the time I was done getting dressed, I realized I had wasted all day thinking about that insane teacher and it was dinner time; too bad I had lost my appetite. That stupid smile made me queasy, but I still sat down at the table, staring at my plate. It looked delicious, and even then I didn't feel like eating. Besides I realized that only Trina and I had plates; what's up with _that_?

"Wait, you guys aren't eating dinner with us?" Now I felt genuinely worried.

"No," dad replied; his face was calmed, but the tone was strange, "something happened."

"What?" I asked, clearly worried; Trina just ate a spoonful of mashed potatoes, not caring at all like always.

"Your mother needs to go see your aunt Sonya," he looked too stoic, and I began growing worried about him. "she's sick and we need to leave as soon as possible. Neither of you can come, since you both got school tomorrow."

"Oh," I said at the same time as Trina; maybe she got dissapointed because she couldn't loose a school day, "hope she's fine."

"She will be," mom assured me, knowing how close I was to her sister, "it's just flu, but since today she'll be alone, I want to take care of her for the night."

"Okay mom," my reply was soft, my eyes turning to look at my dad, "what about you dad?"

"Crime never rests," he answered with a tired tone; I sighed in mild relief, since he's trying not to worry us about his job, "we have a rather thick case in our hands..."

"Go take care of the city," Trina said fondly, then waved at them both; I rolled my eyes at her antics, "and aunt Sonya; we'll be okay for one night."

The last she seemed to add as an after thought, and I looked at her with a frown and some pain.

"Okay, call us if anything happen," mom instructed us seriously; she gave me a look and I just turned my eyes to the floor. I wouldn't start a fight before they left, and she picked her purse then walked towards the door besides dad.

"We will," Trina promised, and I turned to look at her and huffed quietly; we could all see her crossing her fingers behind her back. She was a good liar of course, but we knew her too well and her eyes were a dead giveway.

"Please don't make a disaster" dad began, almost begging and looking at Trina while he was donning his police jacket, "you know the drill, no parties and no boys..."

"Say hi to aunt Sonya from my part," I called to them weakly a second before the door closed, I don't think they even heared me.

I stared at the door as my sister glared at it. I wondered if it would burst up in flames because of the intensity of Trina's scowl. With my parents gone, my sister and I were alone in the table, trapped in an awkward silence while finishing our food (or at least Trina because I wasn't eating at all). As I spooned some mashed potatoes, the world began spinning all of a sudden; I dropped it as I gasped. Wincing at the pain throbbing through my head, I found myself unable to pick the spoon up, barely able to hold my head tenderly as a searing fire flared from the base of my head, all the way to the frontal lobe. It spread through my brain and I began shivering.

"What's wrong Tori?" She asked softly; even through my pain I wasn't sure if it was because she was _actually_ worried for me, (that would be new) or just because she was the big sister and was afraid that my pain would tarnish that image (she and her reputation, ugh!). Just thinking about it all made a different pain appear; was this a headache or what?!

"I'm just..." I winced and forced myself to take a deep breath before I kept going, "feeling a tad bit dizzy..."

"Oh..." said Trina with a weird expression, i couldn't say if she was worried or scared "Do you want me to call mom and dad?

"No, no," i said breathing harshly and holding my stomach, wincing again "I... just need to rest"

"Oh..." Really, no more concern?, what a surprise... Of course, she never got herself in these kind of situations if she can avoid them; she would bail on me. "Why don't you go to bed?" ... Maybe Trina wasn't feeling good either. "I'll take care of the dishes."

"Are you okay?" I asked as confused as her; she never liked to wash the dishes, so it was really weird to hear the offer coming from her.

"Duh!" She sneered at me mildly, but I could still see her confusion; she had no idea why she had offered, clearly, "if my little sister's feeling sick, the least I can do for her is to wash the dishes," she gave me a mild glare, "you'll owe me one."

"Thanks Treen..." I wasn't up for an arguement with her, or to say anything to be honest.

Making a great effort and wincing again, I stood up from the table but soon regretted the motion. It felt worse as I moved, and nausea threatened to overcome me. All I could do was gasp at the pain, and felt grateful that I hadn't eaten too much. Trina's good mood would go down the drain if my emptied the dinner at the table. I had never been this sick before, only god knows how I managed to climb up the stairs, wincing and gasping while I was at it. It felt as if the world was tilting, and the few bites I had managed to force myself to ingest wanted to come out from where it entered. Finally, after much toiling, I managed to arrive to my room, my body felt all weird and my head as if it was about to explode. I don't know how I changed into my pjs, all I remember was falling on my matterss and didn't bother with the covers; it was never cold here, and even if I was shivering, I couldn't gather enough strength to move.

Before falling asleep (or actually, before fainting) I thought I heard plates breaking coming from the kitchen and I had a last and kinda stupid (but true) thought: Never allow Trina to wash the dishes. Had I been able to move, I would have covered myself in the flimsy blankets, but since I wasn't able to do anything, I resigned myself with a sigh. The world spun around me, or was I asleep already? I saw Sikowitz and knew it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. He appeared with his green fruit in hand, smiling like a madman (same smile he had given us), but what wasn't expected, was Trina, looking at me a little confused and scared.

"You need to understand what I mean" said Sikowitz, and when he clapped, I felt like being fired from a canon towards Trina and we crashed in midair; she was probably fired as well.

I felt as if the crash was real and not just a dream, and it woke me up right away, that feeling of just having fallen asleep permetaed me. I found myself fighting with my blankets, and sadly, I was losing. My room was a blurred mess, and a sweet and fruty smell overcame and I felt sick. It was Trina's "natural scent" (it wasn't disgusting at all... if you could forget the fact that it was Trina's body scent)

"Maybe she got inside my room again to burrow some clothes," I muttered beneath my breath; she usually did that, that's why I made sure to close my door every night, but I couldn't do it last night.

Darn it being that sick, the only possitive aspect of it was that I didn't feel sick anymore. I felt as weird as chiz though, probably because I didn't eat last night, so maybe breakfast was the solution.

My struggles against the blankets were fruitless, and only after a I fell from the bed did I managed to break free.

My chest, which had been feeling tighter than usual, felt strange, felt heavier after standing, and I felt dread as I looked at it. Whimpering, and then groaning, I began walking with mortified steps towards the bathroom. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, relying on my memory to guide me to the sink. Once there, taking a deep breath and clenching the sink, but I couldn't master the courage to open my eyes.

"Come on Tori," I told myself, then dread filled me and it was the push I needed to open my eyes. "Oh God, this can't be happening!"

I stepped away and began unbuttoning my shirt as to ease the pain. This wasn't my body, wasn't my voice, and not even after watching '_The Hot Chick_' would I have been prepared for this. I closed my eyes and exhaled through my nose, trying to calm my racing heart, repeating in my mind that this wasn't happening, that it just wasn't possible. I wasn't able to speak my new mantra, for fear of hearing my sister's voice.

Desperate, I placed my face on my hands, and felt like crying. It wasn't my face, these weren't my cheekbones, and this wasn't me. I suddenly began laughing, unable to contain myself; either I was Tori, trapped inside my older sister's body, or I was Trina, thinking that I was actually Tori. I'm too young to have an identity crisis, much less of that sort.

I was about to pass out, when I heard a voice, _my_ voice, coming from the kitchen, and the reality of it all crashed on me. "TOOOOORIIIIII!" This wasn't the time to faint.

"Oh... My..._ God_..." I ran as fast as I could towards the kitchen.

I just woke up in the body of my egocentric and talentless sister... I had read of people saying their life was horrible when their day was on a spiral down and, being a little optimistic, I never thought I would ever use that phrase, but ... it was the only thing that could hold some meaning this day: My life is horrible

**Some points:**

**-Sorry for taking so much time to upload this chapter, we're making it as better as possible for you to enjoy, if there's still any mistake here, please let me know so i can fix it right away**

**-Im still planning to make a Harry Potter and Victorious crossover, i finally got some help but any other is appreciated too**

**-Thanks for reading this, and i hope this format it's better than the first one.**

**-I'm re-writing this with my friend MagicalInsanity, since we are a little busy i'll take a longer time to update chapters, but we'll do our best to make it as quick as possible**

**-Don't forget to check MagicalInsanity's profile for some good stories :)**

******-Reviews welcomed and appreciated ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Good Bye, Perfection

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER, IT'S FINAL TESTS TIME AND**** WE'RE REALLY BUSY RIGHT NOW, I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER, WE'LL UPLOAD NEW CHAPTERS AS SOON AS WE CAN**

**Chapter 3: Good bye, Perfection (Trina's POV)**

"Oh, we're finally home," I said, opening the door with my little sister behind me, "I had a terrible day at Hollywood Arts, it's _so_ exhausting being so awesome _all the time_..."

I wasn't used to bad days, in fact, I'm always so fabulous and perfect, that I rarely have bad days. So, I get really annoyed when something happens at school. What happened? Well, everything started like a normal day: I overshadowed everyone at Sikowitz's class with my flawless acting, I left everyone speechless at singing class with my beautiful and melodious voice, and I had boys _looking_ at me, charmed by my beauty... Sadly, everything has to end at some point. Mine was while I was in dancing class, about to make an astounding performance with my _epic_ dancing skills, when principal Helen entered the classroom. What business could she possibly have?

"Excuse me," she said to my teacher and looking at all of my classmates before her eyes had to land on me. What rotten luck... "Can I burrow Trina for a second? I want her to do something for me."

"Please!" Why was my teacher smiling? For that matter, the rest of the students were as well... The relief was evident in her voice, but I realized with a soft huff that all my teacher had some issues with the principal's mood (everyone looked really annoyed all time). I stepped outside with the dark-skinned woman.

"What do you want me to do, Helen?" I asked, pouting since I couldn't delight my classmates with my dance routine (that totally ruined my day).

"It's _Principal_ Helen for you," her reply was dry and I frowned, "and I want you to give a message to Sikowitz on my name."

"What is it?" I asked, tone equally dry; what was I, a messenger? The could ask someone like Sinjin, right?

"I need to talk to him," and all I could do was stare? Why couldn't she do it herself, since she had to talk to him? But her serious tone prevented me from speaking, "but I'm a little busy with some issues right now, so please give him the message, ok?"

"Considere it done," I said smiling; it never did to not cooperate with the principal. So, I went back inside for my things and said my goodbyes. "Trina Vega can do anything, sorry my friends, but a message from the principal it's more important than my dance routine."

"...Yeah" Helen gave me a look and began walking away slowly. With a shrug, I left the room and then I headed towards Sikowitz' classroom.

When I arrived, he wanted me to help my little sister Tori with a scene, and I don't blame him. Not even I, the greatest actress in Hollywood Arts, could fix something that she ruines, but being the older one, I had to try. Sikowitz got all weird and said a lot of stuff, something about Jade being Cat, and me being my sister and backwards in both cases or some other random thing. I couldn't be bothered by it. After remembering that little fail at Sikowitz' class (which completly wazzed my day like, _totally_!) I understood why Tori was all weird since we left Hollywood arts. She said something I didn't understand, not that I tried, but it was the time to make her feel better, or at least try. I am the older sibling, am I not?

"I'm so sorry Tori," I said after my little flashback, not really listening to her.

"What for?" And she had the nerve to ask? Her question was somewhere between confused and excited for some reason; I made an aggravated noise, but using my abilities, I managed to not show it. She was none the wiser... So _naive_...

"Because I obviously overshadowed you at Sikowitz' scene today," I said, she looked dissapointed all of sudden; really, what did she think we were talking about? "I'm sorry for being such a good actress (I cannot help it) but I do have a reputation to keep, you know?"

"Yeah," she replied, getting her scrawny self inside, "you have a reputation." Ah, I was glad she understood. I mean, I know she's my sister, but if I act bad even once, my reputation of flawless actress would be lost, and I _simply_ cannot let that happen.

"My day was horrible because of Sikowitz," was that the reason she was moping? Ugh, I tried not to shut the door close.

"For that random stuff he said?" I asked just to make sure, since I couldn't believe she was still thinking about that. There has to be a limit to how simple-minded she can be. Bored, I turned the tv on. "Oh silly Tori, he's just trying to scare us, you know, making us take the acting more seriously."

"Well, he managed to scared me," but her words made me sigh in dissapointment; why did she have to look so worried and scared for? To makes matter worse, for some reason she stared at nothing for a good while. Really, I couldn't care less, but it started to creep me out.

"Uhm... Tori?" I began, but I was getting no answer; I frowned. I wasn't born to be ignored. "Hello? Earth calling Tori!" That was my limit! "Tori! Snap it off!" I _snapped_, using my fingers to snap those on her face for good measure. I will not be kept waiting.

"Sorry," she excused herself, and I yawned briefly, not really caring anymore. "I just can't stop thinking about Sikowitz"

"You know, I think Jade's right," I couldn't believe I just agreed with that psycho, but whatever. I didn't have to care to try to ease her worries, right? "He's just trying to scare us so we can act better together, he wants us to take acting just as seriously as he does."

"Maybe you're right," she scoffed. Trying to be a good sister and she cannot even sound convinced.

She left to her room and I didn't see at all in the afternoon. Of course, lucky me, didn't have any homework to do, so I enjoyed a relaxing afternoon watching my favorite shows, eating some snacks and listening to music. I had plans for a long shower, but Tori ruined those, taking _ages_ to finish.  
Was there no consideration for others? Taking upon myself to teach her a lesson, I flushed the toilet and took my shower after a great, if a little, boring afternoon. Once I was done, it was already dinner time and unable to deny myself a fine meal, I sat down to eat my plate. Finally my little sister showed her face, still looking a little concerned but way more relieved than before; I was happy for her. Not really caring anyway, it was just weird seeing that frown, I began eating dinner right away.

"Wait," Tori began with a puzzled look, but I wasn't about to stop eating just because she asked nicely. "Aren't you guys eating dinner with us?"

Oh, so it wasn't about me. Pouting softly, I looked at the table and noticed that only Tori and I had food plates. I thought mom and dad would join us after a while, so I kept eating my dinner because I hate the cold food. In that regards, even if they don't weat with us, so what? I took another spoonful of warm mashed potato with gravy and ate with _gusto_.

"No," dad said; despite eating civily, I could focus on the exchange. Hey, I'm a woman, I can multi/task. "Something happened."

"What?" Why did my kid sis had to be such a worry wart? I took another bite; they were all grown-up, they could take care of themselves. Therefore, worrying was a waste of time.

"Your mother needs to go see your aunt Sonya," he replied, and I nodded; this was boring... "She's sick and we need to leave as soon as possible. Neither of you can come, since you both got school tomorrow."

"Oh," I said, not really caring anyway, so I took another bite (anything but a cold dinner) although when Tori said it, it made mine sound disappointed. Whatever.

"I hope she's fine," the kid added in a caring tone, and I would have laughed if I didn't have food in my mouth.

"She will be," assured mom, "it's just flu, but since today she'll be alone, I want to take care of her for the night."

"Okay mom," said Tori, then she looked at dad and she asked the question I had on my head. For once, if we had school, he had work, right? I was genuinely curious as to why he was leaving too. "What about you dad?"

"Crime never rests," he answered, sounding tired, "we have a rather thick case in our hands..."

"You," I said pointing at dad, interupting my eating for a while, "go take care of the city, and you," this time my finger was in mom's direction, "of aunt Sonya, we'll be okay for one night."

"Okay," said mom seriously and picking up her purse, "call us if anything happen."

"We will," I replied, waving in the air with nonchalance; let's see, whom to call for an improv party..?

"Please don't make a disaster," I frowned at dad, who was almost begging and looking at me for some reason while he was donning his officer jacket, "you know the drill, no parties and no boys..."

"Say hi to aunt Sonya from my part!" Tori said before they left.

I scowled after them, glaring at the door; why were they depriving me from being a teen? What's more, with dad's contacts in the PD, any party would go smoothly, right? Tori began fidgeting, but I was used to it. She probably thought it was an awkward silence, but to me, it was sweet and soft. I did noticed she was pecking at it, but it was her meal. In all likelyhood, it was probably cold, so no wonder why she didn't eat it. I wouldn't either. I was done with only some meat left, and that was cold already, so I ignored the small morsel. I saw in amazement as she lifted her spoonfull of mashed potatoes, but suddenly the spoon fell to the floor and she winced.

"What's wrong Tori?" I once had a massive headache, and I knew loud noises weren't welcome. Or was it a hung-over?

"I'm just..." She winced again, holding her head and then took a deep breath before continuing; I hoped it wasn't a long speech, "feeling a tad bit dizzy..."

"Oh," I said, I wasn't prepared for this "Do you want me to call mom or dad?"

"No, no," said her breathing harshly "I... just need to rest"

"Oh, then why don't you go to bed?" I began getting worried. We were much too young to worry about migranes, so this was confusing. "I'll take care of the dishes"

"Are you okay?" She sounded as confused as me, and I realized why.

"Duh!" I sneered at her mildly, but I was confused for another reason; why in _chiz_ did I offer? I decided to strick a bargain, "if my little sister's feeling sick, the least I can do for her is to wash the dishes; you'll owe me one."

I could tell she knew I had added that just for appearances, but this was troublesome. Now I had a sick little sister to care for, and the dishes. Why did my existance became reduced to this? Why did my heart have to be so big? Well, with the dishes to take care of, I could forget that she had me worried.

"Thanks Treen..." she said before standing up and making a great effort to go upstairs. I didn't moved from the table until I listened the door of her room opening. I sighed in relief; I wouldn't have to carry her there.

As I moved the plates back to the kitchen, I realized something, and with a scowl, began cursing certain nut-job of a teacher. Sikowitz would have trouble the next day: Tori got sick because of him! She didn't said anything, I know her pretty well, and I could tell she was _still_ worried about that. She had worried about it all day and she couldn't forget it... Why couldn't she just forget it?! I did! Like, 5 minutes after it happened! My self musing stopped as I stood in front of the sink, forks and spoons and knives already in it, preparing to place the dishes and glasses when, all at once, my body seemed shocked by some sort of electric discharge. Had a thief sneaked up on me, and used a taser? It certainly felt that way. I lost control of all my muscles, I couldn't even stand up straight, it was as if I was out of my body. Was I having an out of body experience? My head began pounding, and I briefly considered that was how Tori's had been, and then, I fainted. Even when I knew I was laying in the kitchen's floor, I felt like if I was inside Tori's room at the same time, sleeping next to my sister. After a few seconds (or at least I felt like that because it was actually morning already) I woke up. I was still laying in kitchen's floor, right next to the broken glasses and plates of dinner from last night. I wanted to stand up, but I could only move my eyes, everything else on my body wasn't responding yet. Blinking, I tried to form a coherent thought, but it felt as though my head was full of air and my body was lighter for some unidentified reason. It was as if someone had forced my body to begin all thinking process from zero and it was getting slowly back to normal. First, my fingers began answering to my commands, followed by my arms and finally, my legs. I stood up and my pants slipped down my legs, and if I didn't reacted my underwear would have too

"Uh? why did my pants..." I was thinking about that when Tori started laughing in the bathroom for no reason, and this scared me deeply; it didn't sound like her, it sounded much more familiar, and she was my sister. What could be more familiar than that? It sounded like my very own beautiful laughter...

"She's so lucky..." I whispered, and I realized that my voice sounded way different, just like... "Oh my god, oh my god, this cannot be happening!"

Forgetting about my pants but keeping a hand on my panties, I rushed around the kitchen, minding the broken glasses and plates, and after searching withing the cupboards and drawers, I finally found a silver colored pan. With a shaky left hand, I managed to see my reflection, and felt as though someone had used a taser on me, _again_. My face, my beautiful face was gone and instead, Tori's face was on the silver pan with a confusion expresion. I looked down, noticed how loose all my clothes were and I felt that my bra was gigantic... But I filled them so nicely... I pouted as I found myself speechless: not only had I lost my perfect body and beautiful face, but my flawless voice was gone too (Tori's voice was ok, but mine was just incredible). Why was I stuck inside the body of my little sister? Honestly, she's cute and all, but I'm beyond beautiful, I ... was sexy. Feeling weaker with realization, I could only come to one conclusion as I left the pan on the sink. I walked (stomping on my pants and yes, they were fabulous but_ who cares_?!) and then I did the only thing I could do, considering I just woke up in my little sister's body.

"TOOOORIIIIII!" I screamed and I listened as she rushed downstairs, still thinking that my perfection was gone... my voice, my beautiful body, my flawless face, even my natural scent... everything was gone and I was stuck on my youger sister's body. If you are as perfect as me, and then someday you loose that perfection... what are you supposed to do?

**Same points as always:**

**-I know i'm using the same dialogs since the 1st chapter, but Tori and Trina are sisters so they had to listen pretty much the same, don't worry, next chapters won't contain this many repeated dialogs. **

**-Im still planning to make a Harry Potter and Victorious crossover, i finally got some help but any other is appreciated too**

**-Thanks for reading this, and i hope this format it's better than the first one.**

**-I'm re-writing this with my friend MagicalInsanity, since we are a little busy i'll take a longer time to update chapters, but we'll do our best to make it as quick as possible**

**-Don't forget to check MagicalInsanity's profile for some good stories :)**

******-Reviews welcomed and appreciated ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: My Sweet Nightmare

**NEW CHAPTER FINALLY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT, AND FEEL FREE TO GIVE YOUR OPINION, THANKS FOR READING :D**

**Chapter 4: My Sweet Nightmare (Jade's POV)**

"Vega! Cat!" I began really annoyed, "my day has been horrible enough so far; Sikowitz _just_ wants us to act better! Okay?!"

I heard someone remark _what's her problem_ and snapped in the general direction. It had been a girl, but she ran off before I could do anything. A soft growl escaped me (it had everyone running) and with a slight huff, brows together, I continued on my way. What was my problem? Easy, The day happened, that's what! It began with me breaking up with Beck (yet again; why we're still doing this beats me, it isn't even _fun_ anymore) and then that infuriating script teacher (I now hate him with vengance! I am not sure why I signed up for his bloody class in first place) paired us up. Ugh! As if I deserved more punishment, in our next class our favorite psycho teacher had me do a scene with Cat and even though we are best friends, I was at odds with the world (new? NOT!) and therefore, entitled to hating it. He got mad at us, and just to grate of my nerves (he _did_ it on _purpose_!) he asked the Vega sisters to do our scene. Ack! Talk about a dagger to the back and then _twisting_ it!

"How did you know we were asking you about that?" Ever sweet Cat was too innocent for me to keep mad at, but I still hate the world.

"You've been worried about it all day," I mocked her in a sweet tone; for all her innocence, I hate it when people state the obvious. It's _obvious_! "Giggling during every single class afterwards, and going about Sikowitz' behaviour... Ugh!"

"Well, excuse me if I'm being scared about our usually _placid_ teacher being _so_ utterly _creepy_!" Vega snipped back, and I shot her a glare. "We're not cold-blooded like you."

"_We're not cold-blooded like you._" I mimicked, using that southern belle accent that she hated, hoping it was enough to make them leave me _alone_.

"I don't talk like that!" But they weren't leaving; with a growl, I cursed my luck.

"Look, _Vega_," I began, feeling a headache approaching and mustering my patience; I had enough with Cat being Cat, I didn't need the worry-wart. "This, hasn't been my day." She gave me a look, _what else is new_ and I sighed in aggravation because she was right, so I decided to disclose the morning events. "I broke up with Beck, okay?"

"_Again_..." Cat added with a soft sigh, and at my glare (it must have been heated, Vega actually stepped _in front_ of the redhead) she wisely shut it, looking away.

"Gradstein paired me with him for this _stupid_ script," I tried my best to ignore them, but they were _right_ and it made me _hate_ them, "and since the day had been so chizing _perfect_ up to that point, of course, my acting was affected. Even the best actors have a bad day! And I'm entitled to mine!"

With a sigh of thanks to whatever deity could be making me small favors (it was certainly a minority in the pantheon, else the day wouldn't suck so much) as I watched them run off... Really, no matter what, Cat's my best friend and Tori is a pretty decent listener (Cat is _so_ lacking) and as long as I didn't scare them with tears, it was okay. Now, I had to find someone else who wanted to switch partners with me and the redhead was gone, _great_! This day is _looking_ up. At this point, I would partner with Robbie, but I'm not _that_ desperate as to ask Sinjin. Anyone but the creep and Beck...

"Good job," apparently, the minority was easily crushed as my ex walked up to me, looking as the girls fled, "getting a new partner, _partner_."

"Beck, you do realize we're not dating, right?" I asked him as I pulled my scissors out, "so if you're done distracting me with idle chatter, I'll ask her."

"Right," he rolled his eyes and I was impressed, it was how I rolled mine but when he gave me that _stupid_ smile, I scowled, "Andre was waiting for her already..."

"Well, maybe Shapiro's still here," I stated as I closed my locker with finality and walked away, "I have my ways at persuading..."

"His partner's Sinjin," that would have frozen me up but, I already had a plan, "and he won't change partners, Gradstein told him not to do that."

"I swore you knew me," I remarked with a scowl, glancing at him but he was still smiling and I made fists and stomped away, "I just told you, I have my ways!"

God, I hated that smile! He was still standing there, in front of my locker as though we still were an item. As I began searching for puppet-boy I began imagining Beck's tanned face beaneath my boots, and that I was _kicking_ that smile off his grinning face. That, was why I broke up with him, looking happy _all_ the time no matter how shitty life was (much like Vega or Cat, ugh!) and really, at least they could display other emotions. I've seen Vega mad, Cat dissapointed (she was unstable enough to believe that she was unable to feel hate) and other varying degrees of feelings that were _normal_ for us as teens. But he... He was always Mr. C. Calm, cool, and collected. It _wasn't_ normal, like a male version of Cat, just way smarter. And that was why it didn't compute. I thought I could figure him, find what made him tick, but when he hasn't been angry... Cat's way worked because she _wasn't_ that smart.

"Ahh!" Good he had an empty bladder; I scoffed at his shrill and girly scream. I sighed in dissapointment since he didn't drop the annoying puppet. "Oh, Jade."

"Hey!" For some reason, Rex began chastising me. "Be more careful Jade! Robbie's silly enough by himself!"

"Shut up Rex!" Robbie slapped a hand over the dummy's mouth and he hitted Robbie's chest. "How can I help you Jade?"

"I want to switch partners for Gradstein's script," I stated.

"Uhm... Gradstein said I couldn't do that," he gave the expected answer, appearing a little intimidated, which was a good sign.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough?" I asked him, voice dangerously low, and I could tell the puppet was being crushed by the ventriloquist; in the end, I always got what I wanted. "I... Want... To switch parnters... for Gradstein's script"

"O...Okay, Jade," he whimpered; he was worse than Vega, and I _had_ to roll my eyes.

"Wimp," Rex accused, and for once, I agreed with him.

"You do know it's Sinjin, right?" He asked with a timid look and I craned my brow.

"Yeah, but you obviously didn't know that _we_ will be doing the script," I replied as I turned around, waiting for him to follow.

"Wait, what?!" He squeaked and ran to catch up.

"We ain't working with _you_," Rex began, "wicked witch!"

I just had it with that ... _thing_! I turned around and I noticed the boy swallow, but I was trained on the _ridiculous_ object. Taking it by the hair, I threw it with all my might and was satisfied as the ventroloquist ran after his prized possession. Then it dawned on me and I groaned; there went my last chance to avoid doing the script with Beck. Why was everything going so horribly downspiral? Since I broke up with him, it'll be really awkward for me.

"Ready to giving up?" He inquired, smile still in place, and I slumped.

"Do I have another choice?" I said, completly resigned. Really, if I didn't give up now, the day could end in _hell_, all fire and pain.

"You can fail the class..." He supplied with a shrug, and mustering all my nonchalance (really, it would be easier) I replied.

"I'm really thinking about it," it sounded so smooth to me, I felt proud.

"Seriously?" I scowled. I had a perfect record and he knew it, so I wouldn't just _fail_ Gradstein's class on purpose, and his carefree attitude was pissing me off.

"Let's go already," I said through gritted teeth, holding myself to not kill him right there, (the halls were still packed; did these people had no life?!).

"I'll drive you home," he said cordially, and I could hear his smile; ugh!

"No thanks, I can drive myself," I didn't wanted an awkward car trip, and my scathing tone was enough to warn him to give me my space.

"Okay, then," he shrugged, lengthening his strides and leaving me behing, "I'll see you there."

I left the school and drove home as slow as I could (postponing the inevitable, I was never one for procastination but, here I am), trying to spend the less time possible with Beck. Unfortunately, I had to arrive at one point, and by then _he_ would be there. So I did what I do best and ignored him when he said 'Hi' to me. Skipping any and all formalities (he _so_ didn't _deserve_ it) I just went to my room, him on tow. Lacking anything better to do, I threw my bakcpack next to my bed and he just sat down there, looking at my room, as if he were looking for something different. By the end, he just sat there, smiling, not caring for my glare or as I rolled my eyes at his stupid actions. He did that _every single time_ and what was the point? I huffed for lack of anything better to do.

"Let's just finish this as fast as we can," I spat, feeling a little creeped: why did he have to be so _happy_ all day? Didn't he feel a _thing_ after I broke up with him? He should be mad! Pissed off! Outraged! So why was he so darn _happy_? Cat had her excuse, she was Cat and her level of oddity was beyond this world, and _he_ certainly didn't have _that_ excuse! "I don't want to be alone with you, okay?"

"If you say so," even his tone lacked feeling, but wasn't quite deadpanned; I hate him. "What would the script will be about?"

"Beck, I got brains," I began, completely serious for once, and that got his attention, "but I'm _not_ doing this alone."

"You don't have to act like that always you know?" His tone became cold and I just scoffed, "you don't have to be a gank all time."

"Oh my!" I narrowed my gaze, and managed to control my snarl and prevent it from appearing. "Talking like Vega, are we? _You don't have to be a gank all time._"

"Jade!" He sounded stricken.

"Oh, _now_ you show a reaction!" I made fists to prevent my arms from going wind-mill but my tone raised an octave; I kept the pitch perfectly. "You're single now, you can _date_ her, you know?!"

He sighed and began massaging his forehead. "Let's just start brainstorming."

"So my psych eval is done?" I asked in a bored tone.

As I expected, it was awkward: he was there, staring at nothing while smiling (again) and I couldn't think of anything to make the things quicker. Seriously, watching him I couldn't concentrate and so all I did was pray for him to give us an idea for the script. I would write about anything just to end this already.

"What if we make a romantic script with a tragic ending?" He suggested after a few (longest ever) minutes; ugh, I was reduced to being a cosmic joke.

"As long as it's _tragic_," I emphazied clearly, hidding my relief at getting this gig going.

We had the framework, now to get it developed. I stopped my thoughts, hating that I was thinking in such a way. I had to focus to get this _finished_ and we _totally_ could. Despite everything, we're both very smart, very good at writing scripts and that gave me hope. So, while he focused on the romance (_so_ much like freaking _Vega _now...) I would dedicate myself to a gruesome _and_ tragic ending. Going at with all the _explicit gore_ I could muster, I closed my eyes, savoring the dark and bloody finaly, sighing with gusto... I loved it even more when his tanned face went pale and I made sure to describe it as best I could...

"Okay," he swallowed and took a deep breath, color returning since he wasn't subject to my _vivid _imagination, "even though the ending was way more... tragic than I expected, we finally finished the script."

"Great!" I gushed, completely honest about my words. "Now, why don't you go away?"

"I can pick my stuff, right?" He asked, sounding worn but he still had that _stupid_ smile plastered in his face; his wounded puppy-look was useless due to my extended period of time being with Cat, but he only felt dejected.

Strengthening my resolve, I steeled my will, but I was suddenly overwhelmed with an irrational ache in my belly and... Holding my midriff, I honestly felt as though my arms would come back bloodied and that it was _my_ guts falling out... I felt like puking my already empty stomach and felt, acutely, that what would come out would be blood. Thank the heavens I was still standing, else Beck wouldn't leave and I needed him gone, as in _now_ if not sooner. It tasted like bile, and I was honestly dissapointed but secretly releived (anything but the tragic ending I had described for myself...) but suddenly, I spoke words that made me think: perhaps it would be better if I died.

"I'm so sorry," it was a whisper, but more than speaking words I _hated_ to say, it was the sticky, sweet tone of voice that I had never, _ever_ used before. This made it clear, whatever it was that I was feeling was that I was truly sick.

"Excuse me?" Beck was completely taken aback, and I could only hope he truly didn't manage to hear the whisper, or at least _that tone_. "What did you said?"

"I don't know," I snapped back, welcoming my rage but I could tell he was as confused as me... "I... I felt "

"Guilty?" I welcomed his interruption, but not his happy tone; had he heard mine?

"Hell if I know!" I rebuked, feeling as my skin bristled, "it's a feeling I had never experienced before!"

"That's good sometimes," I gritted my teeth; if I didn't feel like this, I would _so_ punch him in his guts. I had some trouble breathing, but I wanted him out, his tone of voice alone making me want to puke... "Anyways, I have to go now, I promised Ally to take care of her dog again."

At the sound of the adorable- No wait, that was definitely not my own thoughts but if not... I took a deep and calming (and shuddering) breath. The bubbles that errupted at the sound of the quadruped made me whine. That by itself was sure sign that there was something incredibly wrong with me.

"Are you alright?" I gave him a glare but it didn't even feel the same, and his concerned look _doubled_.

"Can I go-" This time, he heard the gushy and mushy tone but I slapped my hand over my mouth and allowed the remaining words to be drowned and then, _bit_ my tongue. "Oliver, if you don't leave this instant..."

"Okay..." I could tell I was freaking him out, but it was better if he thought I was doing it on purpose to freak him out; he opened the door slowly, as if trying to not scare me. "I really have to go..."

"Can you bring the pooch? Or better yet, get me a unicorn plushy?" I had my eyes closed and for a brief moment, I imagined Cat was there with us, speaking. "Don't leave Beck, this place scares me..."

But my tone alone had sent him running, and all I could think was: how could I have dated such a wuss? I heard his sneakers skating on the floor, but instead of snickering, I just felt like crying. Why was he leaving me alone in this, scary place? I didn't like my room... That thought forced me to slam my head against the wall; turns out it hurts worse when you're leaning against the wall. It helped me get my bearing back and I turned to the door of my room as I heard the house door opening. I really hated how desolate this place was.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO BRING EITHER THE DOG OR THE PLUSH!" I demanded in a yell, I felt it vibrating in the walls before the door closed with finality; I closed my door with equal strength and it _shook_ on it's frame.

With him gone, I allowed myself to be overcome with those _damnable_ bubbles. I was certain he wouldn't come back to this house, perhaps for life. Good. I won't be able to handle his lack of backbone. He would grow it in a week or so, but it meant a Beck-free week. The bubbles seemed to come back with vengance and I found myself giggling madly, and I _hate_ giggles. The giggles transformed and became laughter, but it wasn't that cold happiness I felt (and took solace in) everytime I drove Vega crazy or scared anyone, boys and girls alike, at Hollywood arts. No, not this laughter, and it scared me to the core. This one, this one was a warm, genuine and almost hilarious happiness.

"Jade?" The droning, cold tone left it clear it was my father, he sounded kinda worried but one never knew with him... "Are you alright?"

"Yes daddy," at this point in time, I allowed the tears at my own inability to control myself to fall, resigned to the fact that those bubbles weren't leaving and that it had been _years_ since I called that man by that name, "I'm super fine!"

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Now _that_ got me laughing. He actually knew me better than my own boyfriend, which meant that Beck wasn't worth it.

"NO!" Thanks to my cool and natural laughter, I was able to counter those _bubbles_ and regain some sanity. "GO. AWAY!"

"Much better," he replied, tone smug; he had peeked just to make sure and at this point, I couldn't blame him. "I just wanted to tell you that your mom and I will go to work early, so you'll have to do your own breakfast."

"Yay!" I cheered, the bubbles taking control. "Waffles!"

"By the way did you dyed your hair again?" He asked.

He went back to his cold tone; apparently, he thought he was the father of the year for his deduction. Right now, I couldn't help but agree. Why was I surrounded by _stupid_ and _idiotic_ men? Crappy father beats best boyfriend _ever_. Laaaamee...

"What do you mean?" I inquired, digging my nails into my palm and the pain helped me focus; great, pain was my medication, _ugh_!

"I can see the red from between the blue and purple," he replied dryly, closing the door, "or was it green? I can never focus on those words that woman speaks..."

That made me laugh. So much for his pride in being a good father, he was an even lousier husband. My mom had stopped giving me cash to save for about a month, so I had been unable to dye my hair the last two _weeks_. Feeling weak, I literally _crawled_ there. The last colors I had used were (in fact) green and purple, but not red since... But my locks were, red indeed, and it was spreading and it was that dreaful, _awful_ red velvet. My face was changing and my eyes, from their unusual green-blue color, it turned into a deep, rich brown, eyes that spoke of laughter, happiness, joy, giddiness and a carefree being. The reality of it struck me as I felt my head lighten, and the bubbles turned to knives. I wished to have been in my own tragic end and spare me this misery. To a certain degree, I knew what was happening, and I cursed that _man_ and... Puppies, cute red puppies, puppies turning from black to red, blue to black, and I howled pittifuly as I drunkenly went to my bed to lay down. Why was I in this scary room again? Right, because I was a werewolf! I howled again, laughing by the end of it, whimpering softly. I was transforming, so that explained the pain in my belly; I caressed the mentioned body part (anatomy) as I pouted. Were they red haired werewolves? Maybe I was going back to becoming a human?  
No, I am Jade, I dye my hair, I have blue-green eyes, I have pale skin... Which was turning peach and I am Jade... Black turned to pink (nails, my nails...) and purple turns to black and black to red and I don't like black, pink is softer and sweeter and... Before my thoughts went blissfully black, because I _like_ black, I thought I was caving on myself, shrinking... The blackout didn't crawl on me but hit me like a hammer; one massive headache.

I was in a field, a flower field, I'm not sure as to the type of flower, I hated those, but Cat was having a blast. We were ridding rainbow-tailed unicorn, and the flowers turned to candy and the river was red. But not blood red, red velvet, and I felt sad... Suddenly, Cat and her ride weren't there but Sikowitz was. The teacher sat barefeet on a gigant coconut. On the other side, it was a barren land, and Cat was now upon a Thestral and I was sad for her; I noticed that on her side, the river was, in fact, _blood_ red. I wasn't liking this dream.

"Okay Sikowitz, you can make this madness stop," I began, voice tight, "I am _not_ liking where this is heading, in fact I'm _hating_ it...

"But," his eyes widen as he slightly shook his head, then gave me an understanding, creepy smile, "Cat loves it!"

"So?" I _knew_ I was forgetting something, feeling a tickling sensation at the base of my neck.

"You're her now." This statement was done without doubt or hesitation.

"Oh hell no!" I knew he was right to a certain degree, but I couldn't recall what had happened before, other than thoughts about werewolves. "You been drinking that rotten coconut milk _again_ or what?! I,am _Jade_, okay?"

"Nope!" He happily declared, creepy smile not leaving and I felt like punching the living daylights out of him. "Not right now, at the very least..."

Sikowitz clapped and everything dissapeared. I found myself falling through a dark tunnel, and at least I landed on my back. It felt so real, that I woke with a start. I found myself staring at the ceiling, wondering if today would be worthy. Yesterday (and it felt like minutes since I went to bed) had been such a crazy affair, and I _hated_ not having control of my life. Recalling the dream, I scowled.

_Everything was a dream,_ I stated with conviction in my mind, and taking a deep, shuddering breath, _I fell asleep after finishing the script, nothing happened, my hair isn't red and my eyes are normal._

Feeling weak, I sat on my bed slowly, still feeling the effects of the dream. I would give that psycho-witz a piece of my mind when I saw him. Why were my clothes loose on me? I like to wear tight things on me, and I remember the shrinking sensation. Remembering much more vividly the events that led to the nightmare, I braces myself. Closing my eyes, I walked blindly to my mirror with a confident step. Even as my pants fell from me, I kept my resolve and it was only as I stood in front of the mirror that I found myself hesitant.

_No!_ I screamed at my self, clenching my hands and gritting my teeth, _I am not Beck and this is my chance to prove it!_

I opened my eyes at once, and stared at myself, dumbfounded. Red velvet straight hair, my whole frame was petite and my uncanny blue-green eyes were now soft brown. I felt my eyes, no, Cat's eyes brimming, and bit my tongue. I wouldn't panic or despair and try to work it out. I began pacing quickly from side to side, muttering a string of _no_ as if that was going to help and then, I heard myself.

"NO! Not her, NOT HER!" My voice was her voice, and I turned to look at myself in the mirror and snarled my fircest, but, even when I was really angry and meant to look fierce and scary, my face was still all sweet. I wasn't intimidating anymore. "WHY CAT?! I PREFER EVERYONE BUT HER! EVEN VEGA!"

I was Cat, the most opposite person to me, and my life wouldn't be the same. There was only one word that could encompass everything I felt at the moment: _FML_

**Some points:**

**-Thanks for reading this, and i hope this format it's better than the first one.**

**-I'm re-writing this with my friend MagicalInsanity, since we are a little busy i'll take a longer time to update chapters, but we'll do our best to make it as quick as possible**

**-Don't forget to check MagicalInsanity's profile for some good stories :)**

**-New story comming soon :D**

******-Reviews welcomed and appreciated ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Where's Cat?

**OKAY, FINALLY I'M BACK AFTER A LITTLE VACATION (sorry if i took so long :P), BEFORE YOU START READING THIS I HAVE TO GET SOME THINGS CLEAR:**

**THE PERSON WHO WAS HELPING ME TO WRITE IS REALLY BUSY AT THE MOMENT, AND SO DO I, SO I WANT TO APOLOGIZE IF THE NEW CHAPTERS AREN'T AS GOOD OR WELL EXPLAINED AS THE EARLIER ONES, WE TRIED TO GIVE THE BEST FORMAT POSSIBLE BUT WE JUST CANNOT WORK AS MUCH BEFORE, SO I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THE "_NEW_" FORMAT AND I HOPE THAT YOU KEEP ENJOYING THIS.**

** THANKS :)**

_**Chapter 4: Where's Cat?**_

I was so scared after Sikowitz' class today, he was really creepy, not crazy like he usually is, he was completly scary.  
I was pretty sure that he wouldn't get that creepy if Jade wasn't mean with me during the scene we were making.  
You know that Jade has some... _attitude issues_, and she doesn't always obey the teachers. So, even when Sikowitz told her to to act like my best friend, she was totally mean with me.  
I tried to keep the scene going since i didn't wanted to get in trouble, but there was no use, she kept being mean at me and Sikowitz had to stop the scene.  
Jade usually wasn't too mean with me if she could avoid it, but that day she had a little fight with Gradstein, because he made her to work on a homework script with Beck, and since they broke up that morning (yeah, again), it'll be a little awkward to be alone all afternoon making the script, maybe that's why she was pissed off at Sikowitz' class.  
After Jade and i failed, Sikowitz made Tori and Trina (who appeared in the classroom to give Sikowitz a message from Helen, but she couldn't), they failed too, Tori was pretty good as always but they failed because of Trina, she's kinda weird, you know?  
When Sikowitz saw that we all failed, he started to say a lot of random things i didn't understood because of the fact that he was really creepy when he said them (and because they were a little complicated for me to understand)  
When we finally left Sikowitz Class, everyone was talking about his behavior, Tori was as scared as me, but everyone else wasn't scared at all.

"So I guess it's official now," Robbie began, frowning a bit. "Sikowitz lost it."

"You ever doubted his madness?" Andre asked, a little freaked out.

"That was terrifying," Tori added, clearly worried; she was the only one to actually got as scared as me

"Yeah, that was odd," I said thinkful, "even for him..."

"Look who's talking about odd behavior," Said Rex meanly, i kinda ignored him, i had enough with Jade's hate that day "teakettle calling the pot black?"

"Rex!" Exclaimed Robbie clearly upset, "if you don't stop insulting Cat, I'll backpack you!"

"Fine!" The puppet snapped... i mean Rex! (Robbie doesn't like Rex being called a puppet, i forgot, i'm sorry!, luckly he cannot read my mind) "I'll keep my trap shut..."

"I agree with Cat," said Beck, looking a bit worried but not as much as Tori and me, "Sikowitz has always been strange, but today, he was terrifying..."

"Ugh, you're making too much of it," Jade began, rolling her eyes as she went to her locker, "he's only trying to scare us just so that we act as he wants."

"Well, it's working," Tori said, still worried, "what do you think, Trina?"

Just then, Tori's older sister was walking down the hall, drinking some coffee, as if she forgot everything that happened at Sikowitz' class (Now you see what i mean when i say she's a little bit weird? no one could forgot something so scary that quickly)

"About What?" asked her kinda confused and sipping her coffee without any worries

"What Sikowitz told us?" I asked kinda insecure because of her nonchalant attitude

"Oh, that... Yes well, I always knew he was mad, but I owe him my entrance to Hollywood Arts, so I respect him some way." She began walking away, just like that, not being scared or worried, actually she looked like she didn't cared at all, Just like Jade "Adieu!"

"Well, I think Jade's right," Andre began, shrugging when everyone looked at him, "he just acted like that so you would get scared and act better together."

"I hope you're right..." said Tori said with a sigh, still unconvinced, She walked away and Beck went to look Jade since they were going to make Gradstein's script together, my teammate for that proyect was Andre.

Finally when the classes ended (besides of Sikowitz' all of my other classes were pretty normal) I looked for Andre to make the script with him

"Okay lil' red," Said him when I finally found him and walking with me towards the exit "Would you mind if we go to your house to make that script?, My gramma won't let us work with her paranoids"

"Kay kay" i said beaming, not too much people goes to my house because of my brother, but Andre's grandmother was pretty weird too, so he must have some practice at treating with weird people, besides, my brother never gets inside my room (as long as the door's locked)  
so we'll be safe. And talking about weird people, I started remembering Sikowitz' class, I was thinking on what he meant with that stuff of "Cat, you'll be Jade" he said Tori would be Trina too, I got on Andre's car still trying to understand it, but everything was so complicated and weird, my head started to hurt.

"What's up lil' red?" asked Andre looking at me with his mirror, I always liked to take the backseat, it was kinda cool

"Why would you ask that?" I said pretty distracted by a cute little dog on the street

"Because you look kinda scared" said him looking at the road again.

"Oh, it's nothing" I assured pretty insecure, I never was good at lying, i think the lies are something horrible, so i feel awful when i try to say one

"It's because of Sikowitz isn't it?" said him surprising me

"Oh my gosh!, are you reading my mind?" i said a little freaked out, but he smiled

"No, it's just that you were so scared when it happened" answered him softly "And maybe you're still thinking about it?"

"Yeah, you're right," I said calmed down "I'm scared about Sikowitz"

"Let me tell you a little story" said him

"Yay! i love stories" I said excited

"Sikowitz it's very passionate with acting" started Andre

"Just like you with the music?" I asked just to be sure and don't loose any detail

"Exaclty," answered him smiling "and since you, Jade, Tori and even Trina are Sikowitz' favorite students in all Hollywood Arts," said him and i felt kinda flattered "he just want you to success as actresses no matter what, so he scares you to make you improve your acting together"

"But his behavior wasn't normal" I said a little confused

"Sikowitz' isn't normal either" answered Andre grinning

"That's so true" i said giggling

"Don't worry Cat," Said Andre "Nothing will happen to you, i mean, what can Sikowitz can do? bust in your house during night and make you act like Jade?"

"Actually that'll be kinda funny" I said and, finally, I calmed down with Sikowitz' issue, I didn't understood Andre too much, but with the few things I managed to catch I felt better and I enjoyed the rest of the car trip to my house watching the birds on the trees throught the window and i even found Cherry flavored bubble gum under my seat (don't worry, it wasn't used, it was even in it's package) and Andre said I could have it, I love cherry flavor! it's my favorite!  
Finally we arrived to my house, i opened the door slowly so my brother won't ambush us.

"Where are your parents Cat?" asked Andre out loud

"Working, but shhh, don't make any high noises," i said whispering to Andre and walking slowly and silently towards my room and he followed my example "My brother's on the house and he's cutting people's hair lately"

"What for?" asked Andre whispering to and kinda freaked out

"He says he wants to make a _human fur_ coat" i answered kinda ashamed, my brother was so weird

"Don't you think it'll be a better idea if we go to my house instead?" asked Andre after a little shiver with a scared tone

"No! we'll be allright as soon as we get to my room" i answered hoping that Andre won't change his mind

"Okay" said him looking everywhere like trying to find my brother, and knowing him, Andre did the right thing, because my brother usually hides and jumps out from nowhere all of sudden, luckly for us this time she wasn't hidding and we managed to reach my room without finding him on the way

"Yay! we made it" i said happily, i felt like an spy everytime i managed to reach my room without seeing my brother "Intenational Spy Cat reporting" i said talking to my wirst "Mission acomplished, the target is safe now"

"Okay..." said Andre looking at my kinda weirded out and sitting on my bed "So... _International Spy Cat_, what's our script going to be about?

"Uhm..." i started thinking "Oh, i know! what about.."

"Nothing about Giraffes who learns to love or unicorns" interrupted me, he lied to me!

"You said you couldn't read my mind!" i said scared again

"I cannot" said Andre without shifting his tone "but you always want to write about that, You said the same when we were videochatting with Tori, remember?"

"Yeah," i said a little depressed, when i remember that day i feel really sad, Tori usually was really nice with me, but that day... "it was the day when Tori was mean with me, right?"

"Oh, yeah," said Andre a little embarassed

"Don't worry," i said smiling and trying to forget that day "we'll think about something"

But the hours passed and we couldn't think about anything, i was really focused but all i could think about was about Sikowitz, I wasn't scared anymore, but his face appeared on my head over and over, i kicked that thoughts out of my head and then i got an idea.

"Hey! i Got it!" i said "What if we write about an orphan who lives with his uncles, but then he discovers that he's a wizard and then he goes to a wizardry school and..."

"Cat," said Andre "That's Harry Potter's story"

"Oh, you're right," i said kinda dissapointed "I forgot it, i'm sorry"

"It's okay Lil' red," answered her and i felt relieved when i saw he was smiling "just keep thinking"

I didn't wanted to keep thinking because every time i did, Sikowitz' creepy smile appeared on my head, even when i knew he won't do anything to me, it was still scary, it was like seeing a spider inside a crystal box: i knew it wont do anything but it was scary anyways.  
But maybe i could use that on my favor? yeah, i got the perfect idea...

"What about..." i started a little nervous, hoping that Andre aprooved the idea so i wouldn't have to think again "a script about the ghost of a teacher that enjoys haunting the students of a school" Andre was looking at me a little stunned with his eyes and mouth opened, he looked like when my brother hitted himself with a pan in the head.

"And..." i kept going since he didn't answered "a group of friends has to fight the ghost and make it go away"

"That's actually pretty good" said him with a surprise tone "How did you thought about that?"

"I'm gonna be honest" i said a little ashamed "everytime i think, the only thing i see is Sikowitz' creepy smile, that's where i got the idea"

"I thought you weren't scared anymore lil' red" said him kinda worried

"I'm not," i said honestly "it's just that i cannot stop thinking about Sikowitz"

"Well, you'll stop thinking about him as long as you're focused on the script" said Andre, he was really smart

"Kay kay" i said happy at the thought of finally forget Sikowitz.

After the main idea, the rest of the script just appeared by itself without any problems: the characters, the places and the main plot.  
We worked as fast as we could to make a decent, yet scary script, Andre was really fast at writing, so he used my laptop and we finished in like half hour, but since we spent so much time thinking and took a little break to eat something, it was nightime already when we finished.

"And..." said Andre while putting the last printed page of the script with the others "It's done, A scary sript about a teacher's ghost ready to go"

"Yay! now Gradstein cannot get mad at us!" i said really relieved, the last time we failed he was so mean with us, only thinking about it makes me depressed.

"Exaclty lil' red" said him "and this one's so good that maybe he can forget the one we didn't handed"

In that moment I felt really angry at him, but it wasn't that anger that i felt every day (the one that dissapeared right away like a bubble), I felt this one inside me like if my stomach was on fire, and that fire was raising throught my throat, pretty much like when my brother made me drink a whole hot sauce bottle, i felt like kicking him on the face, but i thought that would be so mean.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME THINK ABOUT THAT?!" i screamed, all the anger i felt towards Andre was in that scream, He startled and walked back, then he tripped and fell on my bed "Oh my god! i'm sorry, i didn't meanth too..."

"It's okay Cat" Said him as i was helping him to stand up "you're a little pressured and tired because of the script and all that Sikowitz stuff"

"Really?" I asked a still feeling a little guilty for making him fall

"Yeah, and you'll be allright after a good night of sleep" assured him

"Kay kay" I said sitting down on my bed, that anger feeling completly destroyed my stomach, since i felt it still burning (Just like the hot sauce).

"Well It's getting late," said Andre "I better get going, can you take me out so you can stop your brother if he shows up?"

"You have legs, you can do it by yourelf" That cold answer came out of my mouth like if it was the remain of that anger feeling and i couldn't hold it even when i wanted "Oh, im so sorry! follow me"

We managed to reach the door without finding my brother, but when I was opening the main door, he appeared screaming and with a pair of scissors on his hands.

"GO!," I said pushing Andre out so my brother won't cut his hair "I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM!"

"Are you sure you'll be allright lil' red?" asked Andre looking at my brother kinda scared and worried

"YES!" I said quickly "I STOP HIM ALL THE TIME, JUST GO"

Andre closed the door, but my brother didn't stopped, he wanted hair for his coat, and was heading towards me.  
I was scared, but i couldn't do anything against him, he won't stop until he got hair, but then i felt that anger feeling boiling on my stomach again, suddenly i felt really brave out of nothing

"GO AWAY!" I screamed with all the anger, just like with Andre, my brother stopped like if he crashed with an invisible wall, the scissors on his hands fell to the ground and then he ran away scared.  
I felt really guilty again, but for some reason the scissors on the floor looked like the most amazing thing on the world for me, even better than a pink unicorn with rainbow tail, They where shiny... sharp... pointy, there wasn't anything better than those scissors.  
I got really excited thinking about all the pain i could cause with them, all the suffering...

"Wait, that was so mean!" i said, the scissors where on my hand already, i didn't even knew when i took them from the floor.

My stomach felt really hot again, it started to hurt really bad and i barely could stand, i threw away the scissors, trying to stop thinking on hutring people with them, and i walked towards my room slowly, i closed the door and i looked around, the anger boiled on my stomach again, Why was i so childish?!, Why i had to cover everything with flowers, plushes and pink stuff?!

"It's so disgusting!" I said with anger, but this time it wasn't going away, instead of that it was getting worst, i felt like going back and pick the scissors to cut the head of all my plushes. All the cuteness and sweetness of my room was making me sick, and not in a figured way i felt like throwing up.  
Making a great effort to not tear appart all my clothes I changed to my pjs and I layed on my bed with my stomach burning, trying to fall asleep and hoping that Andre was right, and trying to ignore the fact that i wanted to tear off the head of my unicorn pillow.  
All the rage and anger was extending througth my body, making it bigger and bigger, my hair was getting darker too, maybe that anger was so hot it actually was burning my hair, but then it slowly started to fade away as i was getting sleepy, Andre was so right, as soon as i fell asleep, all the rage just dissapeared.  
I had a weird dream: Jade was sitting on the floor of Sikowitz' classroom, she was covering her face with her hands and crying, I was there, and instead of trying to cheer her up, i was laughing at her.  
"Why am I so mean?!" I said to Sikowitz, how appeared all of sudden "Because you're Jade" said him  
"I'm Cat" i said confused  
"Not for a while" answered Sikowitz, he snapped his fingers and everything dissapeared "And now wake up," said his voice on the far "You didn't closed your rooms door last night"

I opened my eyes right away, my brother could get inside my room last night, but at first sight, everything was normal, which was weird (ironically) the last time i left my door unlocked he tied a lot of doll arms around my bed. I looked my hands and I knew he got inside my room: My nails were painted black, and definetly it wasn't my color, my hands looked extremly pale just because of the black paint.

"It's not that bad" I thought "I can fix that easily"

My body felt all tight for some reason, like if my pjs and underwear got smaller during the night, first i thought my brother tied me up, but when I was able to sit down on my bed I knew that wasn't possible. And talking about my brother, he was sitting next to my bed, looking at me like if he never saw me before, like if i was a completly stranger, we looked each other for a second, and then he talked:

"Where's Cat?" Asked him confused and scared

"What?, I'm right here" I said with a different voice than mine... oh no!, maybe the anger burned my throat and my voice changed! "Did you cutted my hair last night?"

"No," said him, maybe my brother was the weirdest person on the earth, but he never told a lie in his life, no matter how horrible the truth was. "Where's Cat?"

"I'm-right-here" I said still with that new voice which was familiar to me for some reason "I'm Cat, Where are mom and Dad?"

"Working," answered him "Where's Cat?"

"I'm right here!" i screamed a little upset "I'm Cat!"

"No, you're not" said my brother "I'll tell mom and dad when they come back that Cat's gone, and it's your fault" he walked out my room

"What are you talking about?" i said completly lost "I'm here, sitting on my bed!"

Why my brother was weirder than ever today? he was looking at me, sitting on my bed, why would him kept asking where was I?

"Maybe I'm not here" said my normal voice inside my head, but that was impossible, if I wasn't sitting on my room, who was?

I stood up from my bed, looking at my feet, the nails of my toes where black too, making my feet look extremely pale too.  
I walked to my mirror, unbuttoning my pjs because my chest hurted a little since i woke up.  
My body felt bigger and a little heavier, and when i finally saw my reflection, i understood why:  
My skin was really pale and my hair wasn't red anymore, it was waved and dark brown with some green, purlpe and blue streaks, my eyes where big and green-blue, my left eyebrow had a piercing and even when i was just staring at myself, i looked pretty mean and scary.

"Yay! I'm Jade" I said excited

"And Where's Cat?" asked my brother in front of my door, but not comming in

"I think I know..."

**SOME THINGS (READ THEM PLEASE):**

**-LIKE I SAID BEFORE, WE'RE A LITTLE BUSY, SO WE WON'T BE UPDATING VERY FRECUENTLY, BUT I'LL DO MY BEST TO DO SO**

**-2 NEW STORIES COMING SOON :) (YEAH, VICTORIOUS CROSSOVERS) **

**-THANKS FOR READING THIS, I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THIS CHANGE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY ANYWAYS**


	6. Chapter 6 Switched Sides

**OKAY, I WON'T BE UPLOADING THIS OFTEN, IS JUST THAT I HAD 2 CHAPTERS PREPARED, IM STILL WORKING ON THE OTHERS, BUT I'M STILL REALLY BUSY, SO MAYBE I'LL BE UPLOADING ONCE OR TWICE MONTH IF I'M LUCKY (that would apply into all my stories actually). I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ANYWAYS :D**

_**Chapter 6: Switched Sides**_

At Vegas house, Tori rushed downstairs after discovering she woke up in her older sister's body and after listening her own voice screaming from the kitchen, which meanth that Trina was in her body.  
When Tori finally arrived to the kitchen, she gasped at seeing her own body, wearing Trina's loose clothes with a terror and confusion expresion on her face, judging by it, Trina felt the same way.

"Oh... My... God!" said Trina looking at her body "HOW ON THE EARTH HAPPENED?!"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?!" Answered the skinny girl "I WOKE UP AND I..." She interrupted, remembering the dream she just had "Sikowitz..." said her almost whispering

"WHAT?!" said Trina without understanding anything

"Sikowitz!" repeated Tori "Remember?, he said "_Tori, you'll be Trina, and Trina you'll be Tori_"

"BUT HOW DID HE MADE THIS?!" Asked the tanned girl freaking out

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" Answered the yougest Vega visibly annoyed

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" said Trina still freaking out "WE CANNOT GO TO THE SCHOOL LIKE THIS! MY REPUTATION AS..."

"We must go!" interrupted Tori firmly, making Trina stopping her rant "We must know how on the earth Sikowitz could make this to us"

"You're right..." said Trina after a few seconds of silence "so..."

"What?" asked Tori confused for the drastically tone change of her sister

"If... This happened to us..." said Trina slowly "that means that... Jade and Cat..."

"Oh god!" said Tori smiling and remembering that her sister and her weren't the only persons that Sikowitz mentioned "Jade will freak out so bad when she wakes up as Cat!" she grinned "I wish I was there"

"You'd probably end with a pair of scissors stabbed in your legs... or in your eyes" said Trina with a shrudder, making her sister shruddering too

"You're right" said Tori "But anyways, let's get ready for school, okay?"

Trina agreed and both sisters went upstairs to change their clothes, Tori didn't have any problem picking her clothers since she knew her sister's style, but she took a while to finally dress properly, since she did it with her eyes closed,  
in order to avoid watching Trina's naked body, she was used to her sister's body, but she avoided watching her naked if she could (sadly for her, she saw Trina naked more times than she wanted, not on purpose of course).  
Shruddering at the thought that she would have to take a shower inside Trina's body and trusting that Trina's _Natural scent_ won't fail that day, she went towards her room (she hadn't the courage to take a bath right then, one thing was watching her sisters body by accident during a few seconds and then turn away, but other really different was spend 10 minutes naked in the shower and actually... touch it; It was kinda disturbing after she thought about it).  
Appearently Trina wasn't as ashamed as her sister, because she was standing in front of Tori's wardrobe, only wearing bra and panties, and throwing all Tori's clothes away.

"Trina!" said the latina (inside her sister's body) with an annoyed tone "What are you doing?!"

"Ow Tori" said her sister pouting "All your clothes are disgusting!"

"No! they aren't!" answered the yougest Vega kinda offensed "but whatever!, just pick anything! we're going to take the bus to the school"

"But I dont want anything!..." protested Trina and then she procesed the rest of Tori's words "Did you said that we are going to..."

"Take the bus to go to school, yes" answered Tori with all the patience she could

"But I Hate taking the bus!" said Trina with a little tantrum, making Tori feel ashamed

"We don't have another choice!" said Tori "I cannot drive, and i don't have my license"

"I Can Drive, duh!" sneered Trina

"You know?, fine" said Tori annoyed "and if any police man stop us? just think about it!" Tori turned around and started to talk with an invisible person "Hello officer, my sister and i switched bodies and that's why she's driving, but here's her license"

"Ow..." said Trina dissapointed "I see the problem" but she wasn't going to give up that easily "and what if someone pick us up?, Andre or Beck..." then she grinned "preferably Beck, he broke up with Jade again, right?"

"Don't you even dare to ask Beck for... _anything_ while you're in my body!" said Tori nervous

"Don't worry" said Trina remembering the fact that she was in her youger sister body "I cannot do anything like _this_" said her pointing Tori's body

"Thank you" said Tori taking a deep breath "Please Trina, Just wear anything..." she got an idea to accelerate the process "remember that you're in my body, so if you don't look fine it means it's me the one who doesn't look fine"

Trina thought that for a second, and then she smiled

"You're right!" said her smiling "Thanks, Tori!"

Finally Trina dressed up and both sisters walked towards the bus stop (Tori fell a pair of times before arriving), when they finally arrived, Trina was really angry.

"Oh, for God's sake, Tori!" said her really annoyed "Why are you falling so much today? you're ruining my pants!"

"I cannot walk properly!" answered Tori as annoyed as her sister "You're..." she stopped suddenly, she was about to say _Heavier_, but saying that to Trina would be like kicking a sleeping lion "You're bigger than me" she corrected herself "besides, your heels are huge! I cannot walk with them! my feet are killing me!"

"You're such a crybaby!" said Trina "I've seen you using heels before!"

"Yes!" answered Tori loosing her patience "but mines aren't _this_ high, and i just use them to go to a party or something like that, not for every single thing i do!"

"At least you look fabulous with them" protested Trina "this shoes are just horrible!"

Tori didn't answered, she never won an argument against her sister because she always preffered to not keep going, and that day wasn't different.  
They waited the bus silently, and when they finally were in the bus (Tori almost fell climbing the steps) both sisters were thinkful, Tori felt awkward watching her own body in front of her, doing things she didn't controlled.

"How do you think Sikowitz did this?" Asked Trina thinkful, watching through the window

"That's a good question" answered her youger sister

"What do you think he did?" insisted Trina

"I don't know" answered Tori "Some kind of coconut Voodoo magic?"

Trina laughed and then she kept watching through the window.

"When we arrive to Hollywood arts" started Tori with caution "We'll have to act like each other"

"What for?" asked Trina confused

Tori was speechless, Trina was right!, what was the case to act like each other?, they can always say they were acting like that because it was a Special exercise for Sikowitz, but if he did the _Switch_ to make them understand each other...

"Because he switched us since we couldn't understand each other" answered Tori at least "and the best way to make him believe we understand each other is to actually act like each other, so please Trina, I'm _Begging_ you, Act like me""

"That may be true" conceded Trina "In that case don't worry Tori, I'm the best actress in Hollywood Arts" she looked at her sister and then she sneered: "If someone should be scared, that's me, I'm not sure if you can be as fabulous as me"

Tori sighed resigned thinking that she never sneered like that and she felt even more nervous than before, Trina sucked at acting (she loved her sister, but she has to be honest too) but there was nothing she could do, she had to hope that Trina's acting skills appeared from nothing to actually make her act like Tori.  
After the most awkward bus trip of their lives, the sisters finally arrived to Hollywood arts, Tori never was so nervous before, not even during her first day at that school. Trina, by the other hand was acting normally, not caring at all, Tori had to admit it was incredible she was that nonchalant considering the situation.  
Everything looked normal in Hollywood arts, or at least when they arrived.

"Okay" said Tori "We must find Sikowitz, but i'ts a little late already, so we'll do it until lunchtime"

"And what are we going to do until lunchtime?" asked Trina looking around like searching for something

"Go to each other classes" answered Tori

"But would you take my...?" started Trina but an anger scream made her stop

"MOVE AWAY!" the scream was with a sweet voice, but the Vega sisters never heared the voice so angry

"Wait, Jade!" said another known voice, but the tone was unknown too, it was sweet, carefree and even a little naive "Oops!" giggled the voice "I mean, wait Cat!" she giggled again.

Tori and Trina knew that would happen, but they weren't prepared for it, they turned around and Trina couldn't hold a gasp:  
Cat was walking towards them, she sounded like if she was seething with anger, but she looked like if she was just pouting like always, even that angry, she looked kinda cute, but the weird thing was that she was wearing really loose black clothes and boots.  
Jade was behind the redhead, she looked completly different, her piercings were gone, a genuine smile was on her face and she was wearing a yellow dress with floral patterns, Tori grinned

"Oh... My... God!" said Tori almost laughing

"This is not normal" Trina shruddered

Cat pushed both Vega sisters when she passed by, but a second after that Jade stopped her.

"Jade!" said the goth. and then she giggled again "I mean Cat, please stop it, we're gonna be late for our classes"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CLASSES!" screamed the redhead "I JUST WANT TO KILL SIKOWITZ"

"You're scaring me!" said the pale girl pouting and holding the redhead "Please stop!"

"STAY AWAY CAT!" answered her pulling a pair of scissors from her boots "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!"

"Wait, Jade!" said Tori running towards her and covered Cat, who was shruddering "Please stop!"

"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN TO YOU TRINA!" answered Jade "STAY AWAY!, IF I DIDN'T STOP FOR CAT, I WON'T DO IT FOR YOU!"

"I'm not Trina" sighed Tori

"Wait, what?" asked Jade putting down the scissors

"Sikowitz switched us too" said Trina walking towards them

"So... you're... Vega?" asked Jade to the girl in Trina's body.

"We're both Vega" answered Tori "but if you mean Tori, well, yes, it's me"

"Yay!" giggled Cat in the goth's body, making her look kinda ridiculous "We're all mixed up!"

"Stop it Cat!" said Jade pouting (since that was all the anger she could show with Cat's body) "I told you not to giggle while you're in my body!"

"Sorry" apologized Cat

"Look Jade" said Tori "I totally understand you, but we should wait until lunchtime to talk with Sikowitz"

"WHY?!" asked her really annoyed

"Because it'll be a little weird if they found 4 students in the hallways trying to find their theater teachet to kill him" said Trina ironically

"And what are we supposed to do until lunchtime?" insisted Jade

"Act like each other" said Tori "like if we had another option... besides attacking Sikowitz!" she added because Jade was about to protest again

"Okay" said Jade resigned "but if we don't fix this during lunchtime, I'm gonna..."

"If that happens" interrupted Trina "you can do whatever you want to Sikowitz, we wont stop you"

Jade sighed and took a deep breath, Cat for some reason giggled again

"But wait, Tori..." said Trina kinda surprised "Will you take my classes?, i mean they're kinda harder than yours"

"I think i won't have any problem" answered Tori kinda insecure "As long as you made your homework"

"My What?" asked Trina confused

"Trina!" said Tori freaking out

"Relax little sis" said her smiling i was just kidding.

"Uhm... Tori" asked Cat whispering "Do you really want Trina to act like you?"

"No" whispered Tori when her sister looked away "but i have no choice"

Cat Giggled and Jade looked at her kinda upset and embarassed

"I got the feeling that this is going to be a really long day" said Jade kinda annoyed and looking at Cat...

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SO FAR, SORRY IF I TAKE TOO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT IM REALLY BUSY ATM**

**THANKS FOR READING :D**


	7. Chapter 7: A Week to Remember

NEW CHAPTER, ENJOY :)

_**Chapert 7: A week to remember**_

The 4 girls were still standing near the door, they agreed to act like each other until they found Sikowitz.

"Okay..." said Tori kinda nervous, "I will go to your first class Trina, which one is it?"

"My scheudle is on my locker" she said not caring at all "i have more important things to remember, you know?"

"At least can i know the combination to open it?" asked Tori resigned

Trina walked towards her sister so Cat and Jade won't know the combination.

"It's 26 left 03 right 86 left" whispered Trina "at least until we change bodies, then i'll change it so you won't open it"

"Yeah," said Tori not caring at all this time, one for the million of Trina's "i have to go now, please Trina, act like me, ok?"

"It hurts that you doubt" said Trina, smiling like Tori would never smile "in fact i should be the one begging you to actually act as fabulous as me"

Tori glared at her sister in her body and walked away, more worried and annoyed than ever.  
Trina reunited with Jade and Cat, who stopped talking as soon as she approached.

"I guess i'm stuck with you to for the classes of today" said Trina "i just wanted to warn you, if i overshadow you today (which im sure i will), please dont get mad at me"  
Cat giggled and Jade scowled and growled.

"Yeah!" said Jade with sarcasm "We would be so bad today compared to you!"

"I'm so glad that you understand" said Trina, taking the idea wrong as usual and holding her shoulder, Jade glared at her because she hated to be touched, but in Cat's body a glare was a meere frowning.  
Appearently she realized it because Trina didn't stop touching her and she sighed resigned and walked away from her a few steps.

"Look Trina," began Jade charging Cat's voice with all hatred it was possible (which wasn't too much really) "If you ever touch me again..."

"Hey, Cat!" someone interrupted, Robbie was walking towards the girls, Jade composed the best smile she was capable of and turned around

"Hi Robbie" said her with a pretty convincent giggle "What do you need?, because i'm a little busy at the moment"

"Oh," answered him taked by surprise at redheads answer "it wont take too much, don't worry"

"It will, actually" said Rex all of sudden

"No it won't!" said Robbie right away

"Just spit it out!" said Cat mimicking Jades annoyed tone pretty well

Robbie shruddered, but Rex realized the clothes of both girls

"Oh my god!" said the puppet pretending he shivered "West is wearing a Dress and Valentine is wearing black clothes!, the end of the world is near! save yourself!"

"Stop it Rex!" said Robbie waving his head "anyways, i just wanted to ask you if you can come with me to my gramma's house today"

"Oh" said Jade "well, normally i would love that, but right now i'm not myself, sorry Robbie" and she walked away without saying another word

"That girl's a mystery" said Rex nodding

"Oh, you don't have an idea" said Trina laughing sarcastically "but anyways, let's go to our first class... Which was it again?"

"I think's dancing class" said Cat forgetting to use Jade's tone, which make her sound weird

"What's going on today?!" said Rex, nobody answered him and they left to they first class, leaving Robbie standind in the middle of the hallway totally confused.

Meanwhile the rest of the girls were already on dancing classroom, Beck and Andre were there too.

"What's up Vega?" said Andre like always to Trina, who looked kinda nervous

"Hey Andre" answered her with shaky tone, then she turned towards Beck "Hi Beck" said her on a flirty tone, which made Beck feel kinda weird "How are you?"

"Uhm... Fine" said him confused

"Good" answered her with a silly laugh and looking at him with a weird face

"Tori" said Jade with a weird smile on Cat's face "Please come sit next to me"

"Fine!" answered Trina a little dissapointed but taking the hint

"Uhm... what's with the black clothes lil' red?" Asked Andre looking at her

"I just felt like dressing like Jade" Giggled her making a pretty good imitation of Cat's usual bubbly tone "You know how much i love using costumes, but i couldn't dye my hair, i just love red velvet"

"And what about your dress Jade?" asked Beck with caution

Cat took a deep breath before answering

"All my clothes were dirty" answered her with the coldest tone she could "i had to burrow this from my mother"

Both Andre and Beck stared at the girls, they knew something was happening, the girls were hidding but they didn't knew what

"So... Did you finished Gradstein's script?" asked Beck to Trina (who didn't had a clue of what he was talking about) to chance the subject

"Uh..." said Trina a little ashamed

"She didn't had to do that Beck, remember?" said Andre, Trina sighed relieved "her script was the best last class"

"Oh, right" said Beck "How was yours?"

"Kinda weird as i expected" commented Andre "I did it with Cat after all"

"Hey!" said Cat, but then she realized it was a mistake, everyone was looking at her, the girls ashamed and the boys confused "It's nothing" said her quickly "Just a text message... STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

"Okay..." said Andre "And how was yours? Was it that horrible?"

"Not as much as i thought" said Beck honestly "besides Jade was kinda nice last night"

"Jade was nice?!" asked Andre gasping

"Yeah" said Beck with a smile on his face "I think she's really nice and finally she's showing it"

A suddenly snapping sound startled everyone, Jade broke a pencil that he took from Cat's backpack.

"She's not nice" said her with a pouting "She's pretty mean if she wants"

"We all know that" said Cat with a cold tone, trying to help her friend "and it'll be better if you don't forget it"

Beck was about to reply, but the teacher arrived to the classroom and he couldn't.  
The class was pretty weird for the girls, Jade's body was too heavy for Cat so her moves were kinda clumsy, by the other hand, Jade and Trina were having the opposite problem, any move they made was overdone  
and even exaggerated, but even with those problems, Trina managed to surprise Jade, since she was a pretty good dancer.  
The bad streak for the girls continued on Singing class, since Jade wasn't used to Cat's sweet voice and vice versa (Trina didn't had an excuse, she managed to make even Tori's voice sound terrible)  
By the lunchtime all the girls were pretty dissapointed and tired.

"Definetly today's not your day girls" said Andre

"Oh Really?" asked Cat, she didn't had to pretend the annoyed tone that time

"Anyways" said him "Are you going to lunch?"

"We have something to do actually" said Trina "we'll see you later"

The girls walked away towards Trina's locker to pick up Tori, when Trina saw her, she ran towards her

"Please Tori," said her with a begging tone and looking at her sister really worried "Please tell me you were as fabulous as me"

"Yeah..." answered her looking at her sister like if she was nuts, then she waved her head to snap out "anyways, are you ready to go find Sikowitz?"

Trina agreed and Jade took the pair of scissors from her boots, but Cat seemed kinda weird

"What is it Cat?" asked Tori

"I'm Hungry" answered her ashamed

"Here" said Jade taking a bag of assorted candy from the redhead's backpack

"Yay!" giggled Cat "Candies"

"Cat! what i told you about the giggles?!" said Jade angry, Cat, who was picking a candy didn't answered.

The girls rushed towards Sikowitz' classroom without stopping, when they finally arrived, Jade kicked the door and busted in, followed by the others, Sikowitz was standing next to the window, looking through it  
with a peacefull expression and sipping from a coconut, when the girls busted in he turned around smiling

"Good morning ladies" said him with a smile "How was your night?"

"Stop fooling around" said Jade "And tell us why on the earth you did this to us"

"I needed you to understand each other" said him "and what could make a person to understand another that being the other person itself?"

"You're sick!" said Trina a little scared

"Why won't you just made us act like each other?" asked Cat

"It was not going to work" answered him pretty sure of his words "you would forget it a few days later, so i made you this"

"Well..." said Tori looking at him "How do we go back to normal?"

"You can't" said him "Only i can do it and i won't do it until you understand each other, only then i'll reverse the curse"

"Sikowitz!" argued Jade "We cannot act like each other forever!"

"That's your problem" Said the teacher with the same calmed tone "And you have only limited time by the way"

"What do you mean?" asked Cat a little freaked out

"You only have a week to do that" said him "if you cannot do it... well, you'll stay like that forever"

"SIKOWITZ!" Roared Jade pointing at him with her scissors "CHANGE US NOW OR I'LL USE MY SCISSORS ON YOU!"

"You can threat me all you want" answered him smiling "But remember, only i can reverse this, if something happens to me... well, you'll be Cat forever"

"You're completly insane!" yelled Trina

"Of course" said him naturally "Remember, you have 1 week to understand each other if you want your body back" The teacher walked towards the door, but before leaving, he turned around and talked to Tori  
"By the way, i Talked with all Trina's teachers, you'll be attending the same classes as your friends the whole week" and then he left the room whistling, leaving the girls both confused and angry

"And what are we going to do now?" asked Cat chewing a gummy bear

"Like if we had another choice" said Tori a little annoyed "start understanding each other"

"Kay kay" said Cat picking a new gummy bear

"This week's gonna be terrible" said Jade resigned

** I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I'LL BE UPDATING AS FAST AS I CAN, THANKS FOR READING :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Plans

**I HAD A LITTLE FREE TIME SO I DECIDED TO UPLOAD MY STORIES, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER :D**

_**Chapter 8: Plans**_

"Okay girls" commented Tori as the four were walking towards the next class "We must make a plan to actually understand us each other"

"Listen, Vega" began Jade with an annoyed tone "I know Cat since a few years ago, in all that time i never managed to understand her completly, what makes you think that i can do it in just one week?"

"You know?" said Cat "I cannot understand you either, why do you have to be so mean to everyone all the time?!, what's the point of it?"

"It's to hard for you to comprehend it!" said Jade annoyed

"Stop it!" said Tori firmly "we're supposed to understand each other and we won't do it if we keep fighting"

"Tori's Right" commented Trina "if we really want to recover our bodies, we must concentrate really hard to actually understand us"

"Okay" said Jade taking a deep breath "So what's your plan then?"

"I think we should go to my house after school and talk" said Tori

"Really?" said Jade with irony "That's your great idea?, _Talk_?"

"If you have a better idea, i'm listening" answered Tori crossing her arms and smiling, Jade didn't answered back, she limited to growl

"And what we'll do until the school's over?" asked Cat with caution

"For now we just have to keep acting like each other" answered Tori "Luckly Sikowitz solved the problems of the classes for me"

"WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT!" said Jade with anger "THE GREAT TORI VEGA'S PROBLEMS ARE SOLVED! WE SHOULDN'T WORRY ANYMORE ABOUT OUR PROBLEM, SINCE VEGA'S PROBLEMS ARE SOLVED!"

Tori, who was about to explode opened her mouth to answer, but someone else yelled before her

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE JADE!, JUST CALM DOWN ALREADY!" Cat used a really serious and angry tone, even for Jade, the other girls were staring at her like if they've never saw her before "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S SCARED BECAUSE OF THIS, YOU KNOW?!"

"Oh my god, Cat" said Tori "I never saw you this angry"

"Actually i never saw you angry" said Trina as surprised as her sister

Jade was still shocked without saying a word, she never thought Cat would be so angry to actually stop her (the most inimidating person of Hollywood arts according to everyone) and face her without any fears.

"...Look Cat" began Jade way more calmed and still a little surprised by her reaction "i'm sorry, it's just that i'm really scared about all this stuff, and i know everyone is, but, just... Sorry"

Tori gasped surprised and Trina was speechless, you didn't listened Jade West apoligizing to anyone all days or Cat Valentine screaming in anger.

"No" said Cat with the regret drawn on Jade's face "I'm sorry, i shouldn't freak out like that, it's just that i'm really scared because of this and i lost control"

"Well, i think that's a progress" said Trina smiling at the scene

"I guess" answered Jade kinda ashamed but happy

Cat hugged her own body with a genuine smile, Jade felt kinda awkward, but she enjoyed it for the first time.

"Okay girls" said Tori smiling "i don't wanna spoil this moment, but we must hurry to our next class, 'cuz it's Gradstein's"

"Ugh" said Trina pouting and walking slowly towards the classroom "I thought i got rid of him last year!"

The 4 girls arrived to Gradstein's classroom a second before the teacher, he said that _Trina_ will attend his classes the whole week and he started his class as usual.

"So... did you resolved that issue from lunchtime" asked Robbie to Jade when the class begun

"Kinda" whispered Jade trying to imitate Cat as better as possible "But please Robbie, stay quiet or we'll get troubles with Gradstein, pay attention, i don't wanna miss any detail"

The teacher was explaining the next class project: a script in teams of 4 using their own classmates and themselves as characters but giving it a fantastic twist.

"That's kinda ironic," whispered Tori to Cat, Jade and Trina "But perfect, we can use our _situation_ to make this script!"

"Excuse me Mrs. Vega" said the teacher with a cold tone "is there something you want to share with the class?"

"Uhm... no mr. Gradstein i was just..."

"Listen to me now Trina Vega" interrupted the teacher "i allowed you to attend the same classes as your sister just because Sikowitz asked me to, don't make me change my mind, and now that you interupted can you please tell what was more important than  
my explanation?"

"Nothing mr. Gradstein" said Tori "We were saying that we had an idea for our script"

"Oh really?" asked the teacher pretending surprise "And what makes you think you can pick your teammates?"

"She didn't meanth that" said Jade holding her hate for the teacher "we just had an idea for the script and we were talking about it"

"And can i know what was your brilliant idea?" asked the teacher with his arms crossed

"Well... " said Trina with caution "We thought it'll be a good idea to use ourselves as characters, you know, Cat, Jade, _Trina_, and me

"So?" said the teacher

"We wanted to make Sikowitz to switch our bodies" added Cat

"And we'll call it _Switching sides_" finished Tori, Gradstein was looking at the 4 girls with a weird expersion on his face

"...Well" said the teacher after a few moments of silence "I have to accept that i think your idea is pretty interesting, i'll let you be  
a team for this project, but i expect a really good script, or i'll do what am i supposed to do to the people who interrupts my class"

"We'll make our best effort Mr. Gradstein," said Tori sighing relieved, stunned by her own good luck "don't worry"

"Okay everyone" said the teacher recovering his usual tone "since this script will be a little long (i need it to have at least 20 pages) you have the whole week to hand it, this will count as the other half of your final grade so be careful with it's quality please and  
do your best script. For this time you can team up with whoever you want, but be careful who you pick. Class dismissed

Everyone left the class way happier than usual since Gradstein rarely did that and then the started heading to the last one of that day: Sikowitz's.

"How could you ever thought of that idea?" asked Beck to Trina "It was so random, and you managed to save yourselves from Gradstein"

"Yeah, it's kinda cool" said Robbie smiling

"Meh, i think's it's pretty average" said Rex "I could make up a better story"

"You won't believe us if we told you how we got that idea" answered Jade with a giggle

"Try me" said Robbie curious and excited

"Well, Sikowitz actually switched our bodies, I'm Cat, and she's Jade, and Tori and Trina are switched too" said Cat with a cold tone,  
it was getting easier for Tori, Jade and Cat to act like each other, but Trina by the other hand was the same, she was still smiling naively at Beck's compliment

"Yeah" said Robbie kinda unbelieving "like if it was possible"

"They told you you won't believe" said Andre smiling, thinking it was a joke "but i'm really curious of how you could think of that"

"Well" said Tori imitating Trina's annoying tone perfectly "let's say we're trying to understand each other"

"What for? "asked Beck kinda curious

"We told you already" said Trina holding Beck's shoulder and smiling on a flirty way and walking faster

The boys were really confused at the girls behavior, even thought they've told them the truth, it was so incredible that they couldn't believe it, and they thought the girls were joking with them.

Jade agreed with the girls to not act different during Sikowitz's class, even when they were really mad at him, that way maybe he'll think they got the point he wanted and he may switch them back.

"Are you ready?" asked Tori before the girls went inside Sikowitz's classroom, the girls agreed, decided, and they went in

** I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, THANKS FOR READING :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises

**OKAY, I'M GETTING A LOT OF FREE TIME LATELY, I'M FOCUSING INTO UPDATE MY STORIES, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER :D**

**(SORRY IF THIS ONE'S A LITTLE SHORT)**

Tori, Trina, Cat, Jade, went inside the classroom, they agreed not to act different in Sikowitz's class, even when they were really mad at him, that way maybe he'll think they got the point and he may switch them back quickly.  
As soon as they entered, the teacher was looking at them really interested and Smiling, Jade was shaking in anger but then took a deep breath and smiled.

"Good morning my dear students" said Sikowitz once everyone was there "this week, starting from today, Trina Vega will be our guest since she's making a special excercise for me, so i hope you treat her nicely, Trina, please say hello to your classmates"  
Everyone started whispering, some curious, some annoyed, and Rex said '_Oh man, here too?_'

"Hi everyone" said Tori a little nervous but smiling "How's it going?"

"It _WAS_ going great" said the puppet with sarcasm, Tori felt a little ashamed, but didn't answered back

"Rex!" said Robbie and covered the mouth of the puppet but then he said "What's that special exercise about?"

"Uhm..." said Trina a little ashamed "Just about..."

"It's a secret project" said Sikowitz suddenly "Only then can know about it, but anyways, let's start todays class with the scene from the last one, and i hope you girls can do it better today, Jade, Cat, please get to stage"

The mentioned girls looked at each other before going in front of the class, they were kinda nervous but really decided, slowyly, the pale girl and the redhead walked to the stage, the whole way they were whispering to each other, surely planning something

"So, you know the scene" said Sikowitz really intrigued "do your best, ¡Action!"

"What's wrong Angela?" started Cat after taking a deep breath

"Oh Lindsay" answered Jade concentrated "im just so sad right now, this has been a really hard week for me."

"Yeah" said Cat "i've heared what happened with your teacher and your friends, it's so unfair"

"I know" said Jade, she was so concentrated on her role that she started crying "And my parents doesn't support me, What am i supposed to do?, who will help me on this?"

"Well" said Cat impressed by her friends reaction "im here, and i'm not leaving"

Cat and Jade hugged to finish the scene, everyone was clapping.

"Fantastic" said Sikowitz with a proud tone "this was 10 times better than the last time!"

"So can we be normal again?" asked Cat giggling, Jade palmed her forehead with a growl

"Cat" whispered Jade a little angry and still covering her face

"Not yet Jade" said Sikowitz smiling "i have to say that you're doing a great job, but you have a lot of work to do"

"Ok" said Cat a little dissapointed

"Sit down now" said the teacher pointing the seats of the girl "now lets see, Tori and Trina, it's your turn"

"Trina, Please" whispered Tori "i'm begging you, don't ruin the scene, our real bodies are in danger"

"Tori" said her with a smile "i won't risk something so important as my body, besides you're talking with the best actress of Hollywood arts, calm down."

The two sisters were on stage, waiting Sikowitz' sign to begin.

"Now let's see how the sisters are holding up with this" said him "¡Action!"

Tori prayed and took a deep breath, she wasn't that nervous since her first day at Hollywood Arts

"What's wrong Angela?" started Trina with a tone that Tori never heared

"Oh, lindsay" said Tori a little stunned "I'm so sad right now, this has been a really hard week for me."

"Yeah" said Trina, surprisingly keeping the role perfectly "i've heared what happened with your teacher and your friends, it's so unfair."

"I know" said Tori starting to Cry too, she was completly surprised about her sisters sudden acting skills "and my parents doesn't support me, What am i supposed to do?, who will help me on this?"

"Well" said Trina smiling in a way she never did before, it wasn't that grin she usually used, it was a genuine smile "im here, and i'm not leaving."

The two sisters hugged, everyone was clapping too, but they were really surprised at Tori's Acting since she was on Trinas body.

"That was really beautiful" said Sikowitz clapping "better than i expected."

"Yeah" said Rex surprised "Who would've said that Trina could actually... well... _Act_?

The real Trina was going to say something, but Tori put her hand on Trinas shoulder and she stopped

"You were fantastic Trina" whispered Tori "You surprised me"

"Well, i did my best" said Trina blushing

"Well my girls" said Sikowitz with pride "you're making it pretty well so far, like i said before you stil have some work to do, but if you keep it up like this, you'll have no problems on succeding the... '_Special task_' i gave you."

There was a moment of silence, the rest of the students didn't knew what Sikowitz was talking about and were looking at him really confused and curious.

"Okay" said the teacher clapping, making everyone startle "let's continue with the normal class."

"Normal?" said Jade with irony and the other 3 girls and Sikowitz smiled. The rest of the class was pretty usual (to call it some way)  
and when it was finally over Sikowitz smiled at the four girls and said '_Good Luck_'.

The four Girls left the school and headed to the Vega sisters house using Jade's Car, for both start writing the Script for Gramstein and to Talk, like Tori said, about everything, but that scene was a really good (and surprising) Beginning, if they kept like that, they won't have any problems with the special task

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, THANKS FOR READING**

**REVIEWS ACCEPTED AND APPRECIATED**


	10. Chapter 10: Progress

**NEW CHAPTER AT LAST, ENJOY IT :)**

**BTW, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES IN PROGRESS IF YOU LIKE :)**

_**Chapter 10: Progress**_

The four girls arrived Vega's house after the weirdest school day of their lives, and even when the day was really stressing and annoying for them all, they were focused and ready to both write Gramstein's script and start talking about each other  
and finish that crazy situation as far as possible

"Hi mom" said Trina once they arrived "How's aunt Sonia?"

"She's better now" answered her not worried at all "like i told you it was just a flu so she's fine now, How was your day at school?"

"Pretty weird" answered Tori sincerely "but fine, i guess"

"Good!" said Holly and then she greeted the other 2 girls "hi Cat, hi Jade"

"Hi Mrs. Vega" answered Jade beaming

"Hi"answered Cat in the colder tone she could do.

"You girls have some project for school?" asked mrs. Vega looking at the 4 girls

"We'll make a script for Gramstein" answered Trina "so the came here to make it"

"Trina too?" asked Holly kinda confused "but she's in a higher grade than you"

"Sikowitz asked _her_ to take the same classes as _me_ for a whole week" answered Trina "so she must do that work with _us_"

"Why?" asked Mrs. Vega looking at Trina's body "did you made something bad, Trina?"

"No!" said Tori nervous but imitating her sister almost perfectly "You know how random Sikowitz is, he asked me to help him with a special excersise just because i went into his classroom at a bad moment"

"Okay..." said Holly still a little unconvinced, and Tori couldn't blame her since Trina tended to lie a lot "Cat, Jade, you're in your house"

"Thanks" answered both Jade and Cat smiling.

"Go make your homework" said Holly cordially "I'll get you some snacks"

"Thanks mom!" said Tori

"Oh, Trina" said her "before i forget it, why you left the car here today, is there something wrong with it?"

"No" answered Tori looking at her mother "we just woke up really early so we decided to take the bus"

"But you hate that" said Holly a little surprised

Tori looked at her mother for a second and then she rushed upstairs without saying a word, the other 3 girls followed her giving Holly nervous smiles.

"Okay i guess..." said Mrs. Vega.

"That was too close" said Tori nervous

"You could think of a better excuse, you know?" said Trina annoyed

"What would you say?" snapped Tori, Trina didn't answered.

"Anyways" said Jade with her usual tone "let's get with the point of this meeting, Should we start with the script or with the talking stuff?"

"I think the script's more important" said Cat innocently "Gramstein would get mad at us if we don't make it on time."

"So you think's more important to make a script for the worst teacher in Hollywood Arts than getting your body back?" said Jade with irony

"Calm down you two" said Tori "we can do both"

"How?" asked Trina confused

"I think it'll be a good idea to write how we were feeling when we were changing to each other" said Tori thinkful "and that way we can know how each other felt"

"Well" said Trina looking up and trying to remember "i felt like if i was attacked with a taser and fainted, when i woke up it took me a while before i could control my body, but when i saw my reflection i was you already"

"Okay... " said Tori writing quickly what her sister just said "I felt like if i was sick, and really tired, so i fainted and i woke up as Trina..."

"You're lucky" said Jade bitterly "my change was way weirder"

"Mine to" said Cat shruddering

"Okay Jade" said Tori getting prepared to write "please tell me what happened when you turned into Cat"

"It was... weird" said her "i was making the last script with Beck, everyithing went normally until night, Beck was about to leave (because i made him to) but suddenly i felt guilty, and i apologized to him for force him to go.  
Then i felt some sort of bubbles on my stomach, and when he said he'll take care of that dog of his cheerleader neighbor, i... i asked him to bring it or take me with him, my voice was sticky and annoying, then i got scared of my own room  
and started laughing like a psycho, Beck fleed cowardly as i was laying in my bed, laughing uncontrolably, even my dad checked if i was allright.  
An the worst came after, the bubbles on my stomach dissapeared and i felt like if they turned into knives, all my body was hurting, i ran towards a mirror and my streaks were velvet red, and that color was spreading through my whole hair, my eyes got smaller and rich brown, my skin was getting peach colored and i felt like if i was shrinking, i returned to my bed making a great effort and suddenly i blakced out, when i woke up i was Cat."

The other 3 girls were staring at her really surprised and shocked

"Oh my god!" said Trina "That sounds like a horror story for me!"

"Like a werewolf transformation precisely" answered Jade not surprised at all

"So..." said Tori waving her head to snap out "you've acted cute an then you had that... transformation into Cat... ok" Tori wrote as fast as she could, that was a pretty good scene for their script "Cat, your turn"

"Kay kay" said her "Umh... mine wasn't as terrifying as Jade's, i was making the same script but with Andre, and when we finished it, i Yelled at him (i still feel a little guilty for that), and i felt really angry, he thought it was the fatigue, but when he left my house i Yelled to my brother too, i was very fascinated with a pair of scissors, and felt angry at myself when i saw my room.

"So you two acted like each other before the switch" said Tori smiling at Cat's explanation, it was really childish but effective "perfect, the main idea for our script's going pretty good so far, Jade, your _transformation_ scene is pretty good"

"Sure" answered her a little offensed

"i think it'll be enough advance for today" said Tori putting her notebook and pen away

"If you want i can write the script" said Cat cheerfully

"No you wont!" said Jade looking at her "i'm pretty sure that if we let you write it, you'll change us for unicorns, giraffes, or something like that, and i have enough with this switch, i'll do it, if you liked my _transformation_ i can describe it better since i felt it"

"Perfect" said Tori giving Jade the sheets with the notes she just made "now lets get into the important thing, we must know each other so we can get our bodies back, Jade and Cat, please focus, you too Trina, this is important"

"What?, oh yeah" said Trina who was looking at her nails since she finished her short story of how she turned into Tori.

"Okay" said Tori glaring at her sister in her own body "Let's start with something easy, just say something you like about each other"

"I like Jade's Eyes" said Cat right away "they're so cute, like two big blueish green sparkling balls, actually i'll ask Sikowitz if i can keep them"

"You _cannot_ keep my eyes! "said Jade a little freaked out.

"You're so mean!" snapped Cat pouting

Besides of Cat's compliment, the other 3 girls remained in silence for a really good while

"I guess" said Jade at last "i like how Cat never gets mad, well, rarely"

"Thank you!" said Cat smiling

"Well" said Tori a little shyly "i like how Trina is always so confident on herself, it's almost Brave"

"Almost?" asked her offensed "You could think in a lot of..."

"Trina, Focus" said Tori "Don't ruin it"

"Okay okay" said her a little angry "i think you're a really good singer and actress, i mean, not like me but... you have your own charm"

"Wow" said Tori surprised "Really?"

"Yeah" said her older sister with a sincere smile

"Thanks Treen" said Tori smiling

"We won't progress with stuff like this" said Jade annoyed "we'll never make it before the next monday"

"Of course we'll make it" Jumped Cat giggling "we just need to keep going and never give up on trying"

"...That's another thing i like about you" said Jade thinkfull after a moment of silence "you're really optimistic, no matter what's the situation"

"Well" said Cat wisely "i always see the brighter side of every situation, some things are meanth to be so give your best and leave the rest to me"

"Wait wasn't that a part of ICarly's intro song?" asked Trina grinning

"Shhhhh!" said Cat with a whisper "don't tell anyone!"

The other 3 girls smiled.

"I like how you're not afraid of anything" said Cat to Jade "you're so brave"

"I'm not brave" said Jade still thinkful "it's just that... everyone's afraid of me."

"Well, you can be a little nicer with everyone" said Cat with a smile "and still be brave"

"I guess" answered Jade smiling

"Well Tori" said Trina with shaky voice "i think's pretty cool that you can become friends with almost all people, not everyone can do that so easily"

"I never thought of that" said the younger Vega sister smiling "but i guess you're right, thank you"

"Now's your turn Tori" said Trina kinda excited "what else do you like about me?"

"Uhm..."said her thinkful, it wasn't easy to find Trinas virtues "I like... uhm... oh, i like how you don't care about all that horrible stuff people says about you, you have to be really brave to take all that stuff without feeling sad"

"What do you mean? "asked Trina with a smile but a little confused "what do you mean with horrible stuff?"

Tori got frozen, she always thought Trina was acting like if she didn't understand the insults or the bad things everyone said about her, It was true that she didn't understood those?, all that time Tori thought she was acting!  
Jade and Cat were looking at the sisters a little embarassed.

"It's nothing" said Tori nervously "I... just... forget about it"

"Tell me" demanded Trina with a weird voice

"I think we must go now" said Jade walking towards the door "i'll write the script"

"Yeah" said Cat taking the hint "we'll leave you so you can... Talk. Jade, do you want to spend the night on my house?"

"It sounds good" said her without paying attention, she was still looking at the sisters who were staring at each other, one confused and the other one embarassed, they slowly left the room, Leaving Tori and Trina alone.

"Start talking" said Trina stubbornly

"Trina" started Tori embarassed "i don't want you to..."

"Just tell me!" screamed the older sister decided, Tori sighed

"You better sit down" said Tori feeling a little guilty for what she was going to tell Trina...

**I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS SO FAR, THANKS FOR READING! :D**

**REVIEWS ACCEPTED AND APPRECIATED**


	11. Chapter 11: Mistakes

**NEW CHAPTER :D ENJOY**

_**Chapter 12: Trina's Tale**_

Trina was really depressed the following days, she came out of her room only to go to school, but she was distant and really quiet, she wasn't the same Trina who was always smiling, and talking about how fabulous she was, in fact, she didn't talked at all,  
she only did it to answer teacher's or some of The girls questions, making everyone ask why Tori was so sad.  
Trina just was there, staring at nothing really thinkful and silent all day, she attended the classes normally, and even a little better than usual, but she was clearly depressed.

"we're running out of time!" said Tori desperate during Friday's lunchtime "we only have 3 days left to get our bodies back"

"We should talk with her" said Cat, Trina was hiding during the lunchtime lately.

"I tried, but she just doesn't answer back!" said Tori and sighed resigned "I should've never told that stuff to her"

"It's not your fault" said Cat wisely "It was better that she knew about all that thanks to you, because you softened it as much as you could"

"You're right i guess" said Tori sighing again "And what about Jade and you?" asked Tori changing the subject "what would happen with you two?"

"I don't think we can get along" said Cat a little sad "i'll miss my body, but at least i can keep Jade's eyes"

"Catherina Valentine!" said someone behind them "i need to talk to you"

Cat turned around, Robbie and Rex where behind them with a weird expresion on her face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cat making a great work imitating Jade lately she was pretty good at it "I'm Jade" said her slowly "i think you're officially crazy"

"Stop lying little cheerful girl" said Rex "we know the truth"

"Robbie" said Tori completly annoyed "please let us eat our food at peace, we have problems to solve and you're not helping with your random ramblings"

"Okay" said Robbie and took a plush doll of a giraffe from his backpack, it was Cat's favorite "if you're _Jade_, you won't do anything while i cut mr. longnecks' head Right?"

Cat was shaking, her eyes were full of tears and her face had a scared expresion, she was making a great effort to not say anything.

"I... Don't care... about... that stupid thing..." said Cat with shaky voice

"Robbie" said Tori a little worried "stop it!"

"And what would the younger Vega sister do?" asked Rex, Tori got frozen, so he actually knew...

"And now "said Robbie taking the plush doll's head "goodbye Mr. longneck!"

Robbie ripped of the doll's head, Cat made a pain sound and a tear escaped from her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" yelled her "THAT WAS MY FAVORITE..."

Robbie was smiling triumphant, Cat was a little embarassed, Tori waved her head and finally reacted.

"What is wrong with you Shapiro?" said her hugging Cat, who was still crying

"Well" said him with a smile "i finally see that you weren't lying, right? Tori and Cat!"

"You're the worst" said Cat angrily and weeping "you've killed Mr. longneck! And you knew it was my favorite!"

"Calm down girl" said Rex "it was fake"

"what?" asked Cat with her sparkling eyes

"Yeah" said the puppet calming her down "Robbie bought that one yesterday"

"So you just bought a plush doll to discover something you alredy knew?" asked Tori with irony

"Precisely" said Robbie trying to act wise "at first i didn't belived when you said Sikowitz switched your bodies, but the behavior of each other was to weird, i just wanted to be sure"

"Well, now you are" said Cat cleaning the tears from Jade's eyes "and what would you do now?"

Robbie didn't answered, he opened his mouth a pair of times but any sound came out, Rex was nodding, he looked around and realized everyone was staring at them

"It's ok" said Tori nervous, imitating Trina's usual tone "we are just rehersing a scene for Sikowitz"

"Oh, yeah" said Cat taking the hint and recovering Jade's cold tone "thanks for helping us Robbie"

The 2 girls left Robbie standing alone in the middle of the Asphalt Cafe, frozen as everyone were staring at him.

"They're right man" said Rex snapping out Robbie from his thoughts "what did you won for this?, just embarassing yourself as always"

"I just wanted to help" said him

"And now they hate you" said the puppet "well done!"

"Oh, shut up" said the boy and ran towards the building.

Meanwhile Tori and Cat were walking towards Sikowitz's classroom, still talking about Robbie.

"It doesn't matter if he knows" said Tori thinkful "he can't do anything to help us"

"I guess you're right" said Cat way more calmed "he just wasted his money to make some sort of cruel and sick joke"

"I love cruel and sick jokes" said Jade, who appeared suddenly behind them "how's making them?"

"Robbie" answered Tori "he knows Sikowitz switched our bodies"

"What?!" said Jade surprised "Shapiro?, how could he...?"

"We told him that" said Cat "but he didn't belived us, remember?"

"But he was the only one crazy enough keep investigating and discover it" said Tori bitterly

"Well" said Jade sighing "i think it doesn't change anything to be honest and..."

The 3 girls stopped suddenly, someone was crying in girls bathroom so they went inside.  
The cryings came from one of the stalls, Tori got closer slowly

"Please Don't be Ponnie again" said Tori and slowly opened the stall with a shaky hand

But it wasn't Ponnie, Trina was sitting on the toilet, crying silently and covered her face when Tori opened the door

"Trina?" asked Tori right away "What's wrong?"

Trina didn't answered right away, she remained in silence for a second, cleaning the tears from Tori's eyes and taking several deep breaths, just then she came out, even when she wasn't crying anymore, she looked really bad.

"what do you want?" said her still a with sad voice "How did you found me?"

"we heared you crying" said Cat a little ashamed

"I'll be alright" said her walking back to the stall "just... leave me alone, like Jade says, nobody likes me"

"I like you" said Tori sincerly "you're my sister, i can't dislike you, even when you're a little crazy, but that's ok" added her with a smile

"Really?" said Trina, sounding unconvinced

"Of course" said Tori "haven't you listened the song i gave you on your birthweek?, it talks about how much i like you as a sister, if it wasn't for you, i wouldn't be here right now"

"You're a really good person" said Cat "even thought you're a little weird sometimes"

"Thank you" said Trina similing for the first time in 3 days "i think i'll stop being so selfish and annoying from now on"

"Can i ask you something?" said Jade suddenly

"Sure" answered Trina kinda stunned

"You've always been like this?" asked Jade right away "I mean, there are rumors that you were one of the greatest students here in Hollywood Arts"

"Actually..." said Tori thinkful "i remeber she was a great singer and actress, she's still a great dancer but i don't know what happened to her"

"I wasn't too different from Tori" said Trina bitterly

"So" said Jade confused "why did you changed?"

"It's a long story" answered Trina, looking at Tori's reflection in the mirror

"Yay! i love stories" giggled Cat "please tell me that one!"

"Okay i guess" said Trina sighing "i was about to make my audition to Hollywood Arts and i was really nervous, i knew i could sing and dance, but with 5 persons judging me i felt almost sick.  
i was way more relieved when i saw everyone but Sikowitz leaving the classroom, but even with one person, i felt kinda nervous.  
I made my audition and i knew i sang horribly, i knew my dancing was just bad, so i was really surprised when Sikowitz actually accepted me.  
The following days i was just as good as always, making my best effort to compensate my horrible audition, but then i've made the bird scene, and i think that's what made me change

"Why?" asked Tori really curious, she never heared that story before either.

"well as you know" said Trina ashamed "the bird scene's is meanth to make you feel confident of your work no matter what the others say, i took that like 'i can act or sing as bad as i want, it doesn't matter if im not good, if i like it, then it's fine',  
and after that, i didn't sang or acted like before, it was easier to be like i wanted to be, and i guess i got used to it, and that's how i became like this.

"It's never late to change" said Cat smiling

"You can be as good as you were back then" said Jade, surprising everyone "you just have to work hard"

"But no one likes me anymore" said Trina

"I like You" giggled Cat honestly

"I told you i can't dislike you" said Tori with a smile, the 3 girls stared at Jade who suddenly looked really interested on the roof, but feeling watched by the others, she closed her eyes annoyed

"Okay, okay" said her finally "i guess you're allright"

"And you can be that Trina with a beautiful voice again" said Tori "you can be the great actress you were, you just need to trust on yourself, that's inside you, besides, you'll always have me if you need some help"

Trina smiled at Tori, both sisters hugged while crying happiness tears, but then both suddenly separated like if they recieved a powerful electric discharge, Tori started to shring and get thiner as Trina grew, their face looked like if it was melting, Trina's hair got a little longer and Tori's a little shorter  
after a few seconds, The sisters were standing in the opposite place, wearing each other's clothes and staring at each other surprised.

"T...Trina?"

"To... Tori?"

"Wow" said Jade "you're.."

The vega sisters Yelled in excitment and ran towards each other again

"We're Back!" said Trina Crying "we're on our bodies!"

"Yeah!" said Tori still a little stunned "we are"

Cat was hopping around and saying "yay" over and over, Jade was looking at the sisters really surprised, and at Cat, a little embarassed because of her reaction.

"Stop hopping Cat" said Jade suddenly but she couldn't hold a smile "i look like an idiot"

"Oh!" said Cat a little dissapointed "you were being so nice"

Jade left the bathroom smiling, but acting like if she was angry at that.

"I think you two still have a chance" said Tori

"We'll help you like you did with us" said Trina "thanks Cat"

Cat giggled, Tori and Trina switched their clothes and then the bell rang, the 3 girls left the bathroom, heading Sikowitz's class...

**THANKS FOR READING THIS SO FAR :D**

**REVIEWS ACCEPTED AND APPRECIATED**


	12. Chapter 12: Trina's Tale

**NEW CHAPTER :D ENJOY**

_**Chapter 12: Trina's Tale**_

Trina was really depressed the following days, she came out of her room only to go to school, but she was distant and really quiet, she wasn't the same Trina who was always smiling, and talking about how fabulous she was, in fact, she didn't talked at all,  
she only did it to answer teacher's or some of The girls questions, making everyone ask why Tori was so sad.  
Trina just was there, staring at nothing really thinkful and silent all day, she attended the classes normally, and even a little better than usual, but she was clearly depressed.

"we're running out of time!" said Tori desperate during Friday's lunchtime "we only have 3 days left to get our bodies back"

"We should talk with her" said Cat, Trina was hiding during the lunchtime lately.

"I tried, but she just doesn't answer back!" said Tori and sighed resigned "I should've never told that stuff to her"

"It's not your fault" said Cat wisely "It was better that she knew about all that thanks to you, because you softened it as much as you could"

"You're right i guess" said Tori sighing again "And what about Jade and you?" asked Tori changing the subject "what would happen with you two?"

"I don't think we can get along" said Cat a little sad "i'll miss my body, but at least i can keep Jade's eyes"

"Catherina Valentine!" said someone behind them "i need to talk to you"

Cat turned around, Robbie and Rex where behind them with a weird expresion on her face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cat making a great work imitating Jade lately she was pretty good at it "I'm Jade" said her slowly "i think you're officially crazy"

"Stop lying little cheerful girl" said Rex "we know the truth"

"Robbie" said Tori completly annoyed "please let us eat our food at peace, we have problems to solve and you're not helping with your random ramblings"

"Okay" said Robbie and took a plush doll of a giraffe from his backpack, it was Cat's favorite "if you're _Jade_, you won't do anything while i cut mr. longnecks' head Right?"

Cat was shaking, her eyes were full of tears and her face had a scared expresion, she was making a great effort to not say anything.

"I... Don't care... about... that stupid thing..." said Cat with shaky voice

"Robbie" said Tori a little worried "stop it!"

"And what would the younger Vega sister do?" asked Rex, Tori got frozen, so he actually knew...

"And now "said Robbie taking the plush doll's head "goodbye Mr. longneck!"

Robbie ripped of the doll's head, Cat made a pain sound and a tear escaped from her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" yelled her "THAT WAS MY FAVORITE..."

Robbie was smiling triumphant, Cat was a little embarassed, Tori waved her head and finally reacted.

"What is wrong with you Shapiro?" said her hugging Cat, who was still crying

"Well" said him with a smile "i finally see that you weren't lying, right? Tori and Cat!"

"You're the worst" said Cat angrily and weeping "you've killed Mr. longneck! And you knew it was my favorite!"

"Calm down girl" said Rex "it was fake"

"what?" asked Cat with her sparkling eyes

"Yeah" said the puppet calming her down "Robbie bought that one yesterday"

"So you just bought a plush doll to discover something you alredy knew?" asked Tori with irony

"Precisely" said Robbie trying to act wise "at first i didn't belived when you said Sikowitz switched your bodies, but the behavior of each other was to weird, i just wanted to be sure"

"Well, now you are" said Cat cleaning the tears from Jade's eyes "and what would you do now?"

Robbie didn't answered, he opened his mouth a pair of times but any sound came out, Rex was nodding, he looked around and realized everyone was staring at them

"It's ok" said Tori nervous, imitating Trina's usual tone "we are just rehersing a scene for Sikowitz"

"Oh, yeah" said Cat taking the hint and recovering Jade's cold tone "thanks for helping us Robbie"

The 2 girls left Robbie standing alone in the middle of the Asphalt Cafe, frozen as everyone were staring at him.

"They're right man" said Rex snapping out Robbie from his thoughts "what did you won for this?, just embarassing yourself as always"

"I just wanted to help" said him

"And now they hate you" said the puppet "well done!"

"Oh, shut up" said the boy and ran towards the building.

Meanwhile Tori and Cat were walking towards Sikowitz's classroom, still talking about Robbie.

"It doesn't matter if he knows" said Tori thinkful "he can't do anything to help us"

"I guess you're right" said Cat way more calmed "he just wasted his money to make some sort of cruel and sick joke"

"I love cruel and sick jokes" said Jade, who appeared suddenly behind them "how's making them?"

"Robbie" answered Tori "he knows Sikowitz switched our bodies"

"What?!" said Jade surprised "Shapiro?, how could he...?"

"We told him that" said Cat "but he didn't belived us, remember?"

"But he was the only one crazy enough keep investigating and discover it" said Tori bitterly

"Well" said Jade sighing "i think it doesn't change anything to be honest and..."

The 3 girls stopped suddenly, someone was crying in girls bathroom so they went inside.  
The cryings came from one of the stalls, Tori got closer slowly

"Please Don't be Ponnie again" said Tori and slowly opened the stall with a shaky hand

But it wasn't Ponnie, Trina was sitting on the toilet, crying silently and covered her face when Tori opened the door

"Trina?" asked Tori right away "What's wrong?"

Trina didn't answered right away, she remained in silence for a second, cleaning the tears from Tori's eyes and taking several deep breaths, just then she came out, even when she wasn't crying anymore, she looked really bad.

"what do you want?" said her still a with sad voice "How did you found me?"

"we heared you crying" said Cat a little ashamed

"I'll be alright" said her walking back to the stall "just... leave me alone, like Jade says, nobody likes me"

"I like you" said Tori sincerly "you're my sister, i can't dislike you, even when you're a little crazy, but that's ok" added her with a smile

"Really?" said Trina, sounding unconvinced

"Of course" said Tori "haven't you listened the song i gave you on your birthweek?, it talks about how much i like you as a sister, if it wasn't for you, i wouldn't be here right now"

"You're a really good person" said Cat "even thought you're a little weird sometimes"

"Thank you" said Trina similing for the first time in 3 days "i think i'll stop being so selfish and annoying from now on"

"Can i ask you something?" said Jade suddenly

"Sure" answered Trina kinda stunned

"You've always been like this?" asked Jade right away "I mean, there are rumors that you were one of the greatest students here in Hollywood Arts"

"Actually..." said Tori thinkful "i remeber she was a great singer and actress, she's still a great dancer but i don't know what happened to her"

"I wasn't too different from Tori" said Trina bitterly

"So" said Jade confused "why did you changed?"

"It's a long story" answered Trina, looking at Tori's reflection in the mirror

"Yay! i love stories" giggled Cat "please tell me that one!"

"Okay i guess" said Trina sighing "i was about to make my audition to Hollywood Arts and i was really nervous, i knew i could sing and dance, but with 5 persons judging me i felt almost sick.  
i was way more relieved when i saw everyone but Sikowitz leaving the classroom, but even with one person, i felt kinda nervous.  
I made my audition and i knew i sang horribly, i knew my dancing was just bad, so i was really surprised when Sikowitz actually accepted me.  
The following days i was just as good as always, making my best effort to compensate my horrible audition, but then i've made the bird scene, and i think that's what made me change

"Why?" asked Tori really curious, she never heared that story before either.

"well as you know" said Trina ashamed "the bird scene's is meanth to make you feel confident of your work no matter what the others say, i took that like 'i can act or sing as bad as i want, it doesn't matter if im not good, if i like it, then it's fine',  
and after that, i didn't sang or acted like before, it was easier to be like i wanted to be, and i guess i got used to it, and that's how i became like this.

"It's never late to change" said Cat smiling

"You can be as good as you were back then" said Jade, surprising everyone "you just have to work hard"

"But no one likes me anymore" said Trina

"I like You" giggled Cat honestly

"I told you i can't dislike you" said Tori with a smile, the 3 girls stared at Jade who suddenly looked really interested on the roof, but feeling watched by the others, she closed her eyes annoyed

"Okay, okay" said her finally "i guess you're allright"

"And you can be that Trina with a beautiful voice again" said Tori "you can be the great actress you were, you just need to trust on yourself, that's inside you, besides, you'll always have me if you need some help"

Trina smiled at Tori, both sisters hugged while crying happiness tears, but then both suddenly separated like if they recieved a powerful electric discharge, Tori started to shring and get thiner as Trina grew, their face looked like if it was melting, Trina's hair got a little longer and Tori's a little shorter  
after a few seconds, The sisters were standing in the opposite place, wearing each other's clothes and staring at each other surprised.

"T...Trina?"

"To... Tori?"

"Wow" said Jade "you're.."

The vega sisters Yelled in excitment and ran towards each other again

"We're Back!" said Trina Crying "we're on our bodies!"

"Yeah!" said Tori still a little stunned "we are"

Cat was hopping around and saying "yay" over and over, Jade was looking at the sisters really surprised, and at Cat, a little embarassed because of her reaction.

"Stop hopping Cat" said Jade suddenly but she couldn't hold a smile "i look like an idiot"

"Oh!" said Cat a little dissapointed "you were being so nice"

Jade left the bathroom smiling, but acting like if she was angry at that.

"I think you two still have a chance" said Tori

"We'll help you like you did with us" said Trina "thanks Cat"

Cat giggled, Tori and Trina switched their clothes and then the bell rang, the 3 girls left the bathroom, heading Sikowitz's class...

**THANKS FOR READING THIS SO FAR :D**

**REVIEWS ACCEPTED AND APPRECIATED**


End file.
